The Legend of Arx
by Tsunari-yo
Summary: Kisah tentang pedang Arx dan mereka yang menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan kejahatan yang membelenggu SMTown. Fantasy/adventure/friendship(?). Starring super junior in their english name: Aiden (Donghae), Marcus (Kyuhyun), Dennis (Leeteuk), and others.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Arx**

Suasana remang nan mencekam tak menyurutkan niat sesosok laki-laki berjubah ungu panjang yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru menelusuri lorong kastil. Lorong kastil itu hanya berpenerangan obor yang menempel di dinding batu tuanya di setiap jarak dua meter. Ketergesaan dan kepanikan jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Namun, sosok itu malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bangga. Tuannya pasti akan senang mendengar berita yang ia bawa.

Sosok itu hendak mengetuk pintu sebagai izin ingin masuk sesampainya ia di depan pintu kayu ganda besar yang membatasinya dengan sebuah ruagan yang ia tuju, namun, sang tuan, yang ada di dalamnya, seolah telah mengetahui kehadirannya dan sudah lebih dulu meyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuk." Suara serak dan penuh tekanan milik sang tuan agak mengintimidasinya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." Sosok itu membungkuk. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa sangat sopan di depan tuan yang satu ini. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah tunduk pada orang lain.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini Casey? Kuharap sesuatu yang penting karena-"

"Pedang Arx telah dicabut dari tempatnya menancap, Tuan." Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana sampai Casey, laki-laki berjubah ungu tadi, berani memotong perkataan tuannya. Sang tuan sendiri tampak tak begitu peduli perkataannya dipotong, walaupun biasanya ia akan sangat marah.

Satu-satunya yang memenuhi pikiran sang tuan sekarang ini adalah berita yang dibawa Casey, mengenai pedang Arx yang telah dicabut dari tempatnya. Kilatan ketakutan sekilas muncul di matanya. Namun, ia segera menyembunyikan itu dengan seringai iblisnya. Tak ada yang boleh tau kalau ia agak takut sekarang.

"Segera siapkan pasukan dan rebut pedang itu dari siapa pun yang berhasil mencabutnya!" Perintah sang tuan.

"Baik, tuan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Casey."

"Terima kasih, atas kehormatannya…" Casey sekali lagi membungkuk.

"Tuan Sooman."

XXX

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

Desa Eddenton

"Aiden…"

"Aiden… Bangun, nak." Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang lelaki muda yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Lelaki muda itu merespon dengan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tahu ibunya yang membangunkan, maka dengan segera ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tak ingin membiarkan ibunya menunggu lama.

"Maaf, bu. Apa aku terlambat bangun?" Aiden bangkit sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Ibu hanya membangunkanmu karena sarapan sudah siap. Ayo cepat cuci muka dan sarapan."

Aiden mengangguk. Ia segera ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, seperti biasa setiap pagi. Ia menatap wajah tampannya sendiri di cermin. Melihat sad-eyenya sendiri menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Aku harus berusaha lebih keras hari ini. Membantu lebih banyak orang dan mengumpulkan kayu lebih banyak. Fighting!" Setelahnya ia berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Satu lagi kebiasaannya di pagi hari. Untuk penyemangat katanya.

Sepeninggal ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya tiga tahun yang lalu, kehidupan Aiden dan ibunya memang tergolong sederhana. Bisa dikatakan mereka miskin, tetapi tidak sampai melarat.

Aiden yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu harus bekerja membanting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri juga ibunya. Pekerjaan rutinnya adalah mencari kayu bakar di hutan dengan berbekal sebuah kapak. Ia menebang pohon, memotong-motongnya menjadi lebih kecil, kemudian membawanya untuk dijual di desa. Namun Aiden tahu diri, kalau ia menebang berarti ia harus menanam, maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Selain menjual kayu bakar untuk mendapat uang, Aiden juga tak segan-segan mencari pekerjaan ke akan bersedia membantu warga desa untuk melakukan apa saja, selama itu baik. Seperti memperbaiki atap bocor, menjadi kuli panggul di pasar, menjadi kurir, bahkan menjaga anak-anak pun ia bisa. Semuanya ia lakukan demi menghasilkan sedikit uang untuk ibunya.

Ibunya, tentu tak tega membiarkan anaknya membanting tulang sendirian, maka ia pun bercocok tanam di sebuah lahan kecil peninggalan suaminya di pinggir hutan.

Mereka berdua, Aiden dan ibunya saling mendukung dan membantu dalam menjalani kehidupan. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain di dunia ini. Maka dari itu, ibunya sangat menyayangi Aiden begitu pun sebaliknya.

Selesai sarapan pagi ini, Aiden segera berpamitan pada ibunya untuk pergi mencari kayu bakar di hutan.

"Pulanglah sebelum makan siang, Aiden. Dan jangan berbuat aneh-aneh di hutan, ibu punya firasat…"

"Firasat apa, bu?" Aiden penasaran karena ibunya tak melanjutkan.

"Ah, tidak, jangan dipikirkan. Sudah sana, hati-hati ya…" Ibunya mendorong Aiden pergi. Aiden hanya tersenyum mendapat dorongan dari ibunya.

Setelah kepergian Aiden, ibunya menghela napas panjang. Bagaimanapun firasat seorang ibu tak bisa diremehkan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan menimpa Aiden hari ini. Namun, ia tak mau firasat semacam ini menguasainya, apalagi sampai membuat Aiden cemas.

XXX

Sudah beberapa jam sejak Aiden meninggalkan rumahnya. Keringat bercururan membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Pekerjaan menebang kayu memang berat, ditambah matahari yang bersinar terik sejak pagi, tapi itu semua tidak menyurutkan semangatnya dalam bekerja. Ia tak pernah sedikit pun mengeluh.

Aiden mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan panas matahari yang semakin menyengat. Matahari sebentar lagi akan tepat berada di atas kepala. Sudah mendekati waktu makan siang. Ia mempercepat pekerjaannya memotong-motong gelondongan kayu, tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya yang mungkin sedang menunggu di rumah.

Tak lama, semua gelondongan kayu itu sudah berubah menjadi potongan-potongan kayu bakar. Aiden mengikat semuanya menjadi satu dan tengah bersiap memanggulnya di punggung saat mendengar suara lenguhan hewan hutan yang sepertinya sedang dalam bahaya.

Aiden mencari-cari asal suara dan menemukan seekor rusa terjerat sebuah jebakan yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat oleh seseorang.

"Wah, kau terkena jebakan pemburu. Kasihan sekali kau rusa malang." Aiden melihat sekeliling dan tak mendapati seorang pun pemburu yang kemungkinan memasang jebakan itu. Ia berpikir mungkin itu bekas jebakan yang dibuat sudah sangat lama, maka tak ada salahnya kalau ia melepaskan saja rusa itu dari jebakan.

"Ayo, sekarang kau bisa pergi!" seru Aiden saat selesai melepaskan jerat dari kaki si rusa.

Rusa itu mengangguk-angguk dan melompat-lompat seolah berterima kasih pada Aiden kemudian segera berlari masuk ke kedalaman hutan.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada hewan buruan kami?!"

Aiden sontak menoleh saat pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti bentakan itu terdengar oleh telinganya. Dua orang laki-laki yang kira-kira usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya menghampiri.

"Jadi… itu hewan buruan kalian? Maaf, aku tidak tahu, makanya kulepaskan…" Aiden tampak sangat merasa bersalah.

"Haaah, yasudahlah nanti juga dapat lagi, asal tidak ada orang bodoh yang melepaskannya lagi saja!" Salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu menghempaskan dirinya hingga terduduk di hamparan rumput di bawahnya dan mulai memakan apel dalam genggamannya.

"Hei, Dennis, maaf saja tidak cukup! Orang ini harus bertanggung jawab. Kita sudah kehilangan makan siang kita." Laki-laki yang satu lagi menggerutu, tampak agak kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Aiden.

"Sudahlah Marcus, menggerutu hanya akan membuatmu tambah lapar."

"Huuhh." Laki-laki yang dipanggil Marcus hanya bisa mengikuti laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Dennis, duduk dan memakan apelnya.

Aiden yang melihat perdebatan kecil itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu itu makanan kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke rumahku saja dan makan siang di sana?" Aiden mengajukan sebuah solusi.

"Oh, kau masih di sini rupanya?" Dennis bertanya dengan polosnya.

"I-ya… bagaimana? Apa kalian mau?"

Dennis tampak berpikir sambil mengunyah apel di mulutnya.

"Terima saja, aku benar-benar lapar." Marcus menyahut sebelum Dennis sempat menjawab.

"Heh, kau lupa, ya? Kita sedang dalam misi penting, tak boleh sampai melibatkan orang biasa, apalagi rakyat jelata seperti dia." Bisik Dennis pada Marcus.

"Yah, dia sepertinya orang baik, orang ini tak akan macam-macam. Lagipula hanya makan siang Dennis, orang ini juga tidak mungkin mengorek tentang kita. Ayolah… kau tega membiarkan adikmu ini kelaparan…" Marcus memasang tampang memelas, masih dalam bisik-bisik.

Dennis tampak berpikir lagi. "Baiklah… Hei, kau!"

"Y-ya?" Jawab Aiden takut-takut.

"Kami terima permintaan maafmu dan undangan untuk makan di rumahmu. Tapi ingat, makan kami tidak sedikit dan kau juga harus menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk perjalanan kami." Ujar Dennis setengah memerintah.

'Kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kau memang pintar Dennis…' Marcus bergumam dalam hati.

"Hah, syukurlah kalau kalian mau memaafkanku. Ayo ke rumahku sekarang!"Aiden tersenyum cerah membuat dua orang itu heran.

"Dia kau peras, tapi malah senang. Orang ini aneh." Bisik Marcus di telinga Dennis saat berjalan mengikuti Aiden ke rumahnya. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Balas Dennis tak kalah pelan.

"Oh, ya kalian siapa? Aku Aiden Lee, perkenalkan."

"Uh-oh." Dennis agak tergagap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Aiden.

"Aku Dennis dan ini Marcus." Dennis memutuskan untuk memberitahu sekalian nama asli mereka. "Dia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia sungguh tidak sopan." Lanjut Dennis memberi informasi tambahan yang menurut Marcus tak perlu.

"Kalian pengembara, ya? Atau prajurit?" Aiden bertanya lagi. Kali ini Dennis tidak bisa asal menjawab.

"Ehm, Aiden, sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang kami."

"Oh, maaf. Aku selalu ingin tahu kalau bertemu orang baru. Maaf."Lagi-lagi Aiden meminta maaf.

Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya hanya diisi keheningan.

"Dennis."

"Ng?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir orang inilah yang kita cari?"

"Maksudmu Mark?"

"' _Orang baik berhati tulus yang tidak ada sedikit pun kelicikan terlintas di pikirannya'_. Itulah syarat seseorang yang bisa mencabut pedang Arx dari tempatnya. Begitu yang kubaca di buku kuno _The Legend of Arx_."

Dennis mengangkat alisnya, masih belum mengerti maksud Marcus. Marcus memutar bola matanya malas, "Yah, kurasa orang sepertinyalah yang kita cari." Marcus mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Aiden yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Kau yakin begitu, Mark?"

"Ya. Aku bisa merasakan auranya. Tak ada sedikit pun titik hitam di hatinya. Kau percaya pada kemampuanku, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku percaya, Mark. Tapi… tidakkah kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan? Kita sudah mencari orang seperti itu berbulan-bulan tapi tetap saja..."

"Tidak, Dennis. Entah kenapa kali ini aku sangat yakin."

"Baiklah, kalau kau yang bilang begitu. Kita bawa orang ini ke tempat itu. Sekarang."

XXX

Aiden tahu dua orang di belakangnya sedang berbisik-bisik mengenai sesuatu. Namun ia merasa bukanlah haknya untuk mengetahui pembicaraan keduanya. Tak terlintas sedikit pun dalam pikirannya kecurigaan pada dua orang itu. Ia hanya berharap bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan memakan masakan ibunya yang menurutnya paling enak di dunia.

"Aiden Lee!" Dennis memanggilnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Bisa kami minta tolong lagi?"

"Apapun kalau aku bisa membantu."

"Bisakah kau ikut kami? Ke sana!" Tunjuk Dennis pada kedalaman hutan.

Aiden mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kalian mau apa di sana? Kudengar di sana berbahaya karena banyak binatang buasnya. Sebaiknya jangan ke sana." Aiden berusaha memperingatkan.

"Kami tahu. Kami pernah ke dalam sana. Kami menemukan suatu benda yang kami butuhkan, tapi kami tidak bisa mengambilnya. Kau bilang akan membantu kami kalau bisa, dan aku yakin kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu kami." Jelas Marcus agar Aiden mengerti.

Aiden tampak menimbang-nimbang. 'Mereka bukan orang jahat, kan? Jadi apa yang perlu kutakutkan? Sepertinya mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan.'

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Aiden meng-iyakan permintaan mereka. Ia memang paling tak bisa menolak kalau ada yang meminta bantuannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan dan segera ke rumahku."

Sekarang posisi mereka berganti bukan lagi Dennis dan Marcus yang mengikuti Aiden, melainkan Aiden yang mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Pepohonan di sini tumbuh lebih rapat dibanding di tempat Aiden biasa mencari kayu bakar.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?"Aiden bertanya karena jujur saja dia sudah cukup lelah memanggul beban kayu bakar di punggungnya.

Dennis yang menyadari Aiden mulai terlihat lelah segera menyuruh Marcus untuk membantu Aiden. Marcus? Tentu saja menolak dengan jahatnya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa." Aiden malah tertawa melihat mereka berdua bertengkar mengenai siapa yang harus membantunya.

Marcus dan Dennis terhenyak begitu melihat kebaikan Aiden. Dennis memutuskan untuk membantu Aiden. Tanpa disangka Marcus juga bersedia membantu. Akhirnya mereka membagi tiga beban yang dibawa Aiden.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Dennnis dan Marcus. Sebuah tanah lapang yang dikelilingi pepohonan rapat mengitarinya.

Tanah lapang itu berbentuk cekungan ke dalam sedalam satu meter dengan diameter kurang lebih 10 meter, persis seperti bekas tempat terjatuhnya sebuah meteor kecil. Di tengah-tengah cekungan itu terdapat sebuah batu hitam cukup besar, bagian bawahnya berlumut tetapi tidak di atasnya. Karena tepat di atas batu itu menancap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berupa pedang perak berukiran rumit pada pegangannya, bertahtakan batu permata blue sapphire yang tampak berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari. Itulah pedang legendaris Arx.

Aiden menatap takjub pada keindahan pedang itu. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apa yang mesti dilakukannya untuk membantu mereka berdua.

"Kami ingin kau mencabut pedang itu!" Dennis menunjuk pedang yang menancap di batu itu.

"Baiklah." Aiden berjalan memasuki lingkaran cekungan itu sebelum Dennis sempat memperingatkan bahayanya memasuki lingkaran itu sembarangan.

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya malah mengejutkan Marcus dan Dennis. Tak terjadi apapun pada Aiden yang masih berjalan hati-hati mendekati batu hitam itu. Padahal selama mereka mencoba sendiri memasuki lingkaran itu, mereka langsung tersengat sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, seolah ada kubah transparan yang melindungi lingkaran itu.

"Dennis, ini bukan main-main, sungguh, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku merinding. Kekuatan ini… Pedang Arx mulai bereaksi."

Dennis hanya bisa melongo. Tak hentinya ia berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga Aiden tidak bernasib sama seperti orang-orang yang telah mencoba mencabut pedang itu. Harus bertarung melawan ketamakan hati mereka sendiri.

Selangkah lagi dan Aiden akan sampai tepat di depan batu tempat pedang menancap. Aiden mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pegangan pedang, ia menoleh pada Dennis dan Marcus. Marcus mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Aiden. Ditariknya sebuah napas panjang dan ia siap untuk menarik keluar pedang yang tertancap.

Aiden menyentuhkan tangannya pada pegangan pedang, ia merasakan energi aneh megaliri jari-jarinya. Dan seiring ia mengukuhkan pegangannya pada pedang itu, batu blue shapphire penghias pegangan pedang menyala, bersinar, bahkan memancarkan sebuah cahaya vertikal berwarna biru ke langit. Hanya sekejap, kemudian cahaya itu menghilang seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tanpa menggunakan banyak tenaga, Aiden mencabut pedang yang menancap dalam di batu seperti mencabut pisau yang menancap di kue.

Dennis dan Marcus terperangah saking takjubnya. Marcus bahkan sudah berlutut semenjak cahaya biru Sapphire memancar ke langit.

"Dennis… Sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Pedang itu telah memilihnya."

"Aku tahu, Mark. Aku tahu." Dennis kini merinding memandang Aiden yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum mengacungkan pedang Arx. Ia tak bisa menganggap Aiden orang sembarangan lagi.

"Kenapa wajah kalian begitu? Mencabut ini ternyata mudah, ya." Aiden berkata polos sambil memandang kagum pedang yang tergenggam di tangannya. Marcus dan Dennis saling memandang kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau, Aiden." Dennis memegang pundak Aiden dan menatapnya tepat di matanya.

"Kau harus ikut kami ke SM Town."

Aiden terdiam. "Tunggu. Apa maksud semua ini sebenarnya? Kalian tiba-tiba memintaku mencabut pedang, lalu sekarang aku harus ikut kalian ke mana tadi?"

"Dennis, kita harus jelaskan dulu semuanya pada Aiden."

XXX

"Oh, jadi ini adalah pedang Arx yang legendaris itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar mitosnya."

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali? Ini bukan mitos, ini nyata Aiden!" ucap Marcus tak sabar.

Saat ini mereka bertiga, Marcus, Dennis, dan Aiden sedang duduk melingkar di atas rerumputan. Marcus baru saja menjelaskan pada Aiden segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang pedang Arx, kenapa mereka menyuruh Aiden yang mengambilnya, dan untuk apa mereka mencari pedangnya.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya ini nyata. Hanya saja…semuanya terdengar aneh di telingaku. Sihir, membaca aura, pedang legendaris, dan yang terakhir kalian sebut, iblis jahat bernama Sooman-"

"Jangan sembarangan menyebut namanya!" Dennis memotong.

"Maaf."

"Aiden berhentilah menjadi terlalu polos." Dennis menasihati.

"Maaf."

"Berhenti meminta maaf!" Marcus agak kesal juga terus-terusan mendengar Aiden meminta maaf.

"Orang yang terlalu baik kadang-kadang bisa menyebalkan juga, hyung." Marcus menendang rerumputan dengan emosi. Entah kenapa sekarang ia menjadi begitu emosional setelah Aiden berhasil mencabut pedang Arx. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Nalurinya yang tajam seperti merasakan bahaya yang mendekat.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Aiden? Kau ikut dengan kami, kan?" Dennis bertanya, tepatnya berharap. Aiden tampak ragu menjawab.

"Maaf. Kali ini aku tak bisa membantu. Aku masih punya ibu, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Kalian bilang misi ini berbahaya, kan? Aku mungkin saja kehilangan nyawaku. Maaf, bukannya aku tak mau membantu kalian, tapi ibuku…" Aiden tidak melanjutkan, ia letakkan pedang Arx di tanah. Ia angkat kembali kayu bakarnya dan membawanya di punggungnya.

"Kalian pasti bisa. Selamat berjuang!" Aiden mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Marcus dan Dennis yang tampak putus asa.

Dennis mengangkat bahu, sudah untung kini mereka telah memiliki pedang Arx. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa memaksa orang baik seperti Aiden terlibat dalam misi berbahaya membunuh Sooman. Membunuh semut saja ia tak tega.

XXX

Aiden berjalan sambil membungkuk menahan beban di punggungnya. Walaupun sudah menolak, ia masih memikirkan permintaan Dennis untuk mengikutinya ke SM Town. Bagaimana pun, sepertinya, orang-orang seperti Dennis dan Marcus di luar sana sedang dalam bahaya. Aiden mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dalam bimbang.

Karena melamun, Aiden tak menyadari bahwa sekelompok prajurit berbaju zirah telah menghadang jalannya. Seorang laki-laki berjubah ungu memimpin pasukan itu. Pasukan itu seperti muncul entah dari mana. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka sebelumnya.

"Oh, ksatria pilihan pedang Arx hanyalah seorang bocah rupanya?" Laki-laki berjubah ungu itu membiarkan sebuah seringai meremehkan menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Aiden sangat terkejut sampai hanya bisa bergumam, 'siapa kalian?'

"Kau tidak tahu? Baguslah, lebih mudah mengalahkanmu kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebelum ada yang terluka cepat serahkan pedang Arx itu padaku!" Jelas sekali laki-laki bernama Casey itu memerintah.

"Aku tidak memilikinya." Jawab Aiden tak gentar.

"Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin? Kau yang mencabutnya, kan? Jangan pikir bisa membohongiku!" Casey mencengkram leher baju Aiden, menariknya hingga Aiden terangkat beberapa senti dari tanah.

Casey menatap nanar mata Aiden mencoba membacanya. Namun, ia tak berhasil mendapat informasi apa pun.

"SIAL! Dimana kau sembunyikan pedang itu?!" Casey membanting tubuh Aiden keras, hingga yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan.

Sekejap Aiden tahu, ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang jahat yang pasti akan menyalahgunakan pedang itu. Ia memilih bungkam.

"CEPAT KATAKAN!" Casey semakin emosi karena Aiden tak kunjung menjawabnya. Ia menendang wajah Aiden yang masih terbaring di tanah, menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aiden menjawab dengan suara bergetar tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat memberitahukan keberadaan pedang Arx itu. Tendangan bertubi-tubi kembali diterima Aiden. Merasa belum puas, Casey memutuskan menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk memaksa Aiden buka mulut.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Casey mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Aiden.

Aiden merasa heran karena ia tak dapat merasakan apapun. Ia berpikir mungkin sihir itu tak mempan untuknya sama seperti saat ia memasuki lingkaran sihir sebelum mengambil pedang Arx. Namun, pikirannya salah karena sepersekian detik berikutnya ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya dalam satu kedipan mata. Rasa sakit yag menderanya memaksanya berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!" sungguh ia tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan seperti itu. Ia merasa lebih baik mati dari pada merasakan rasa sakit itu. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya dalam hitungan detik, seperti lindap ditelan bumi, rasa sakit itu menghilang. Sementara Casey heran melihat kenyataan di depan matanya. 'Mustahil.'

Aiden merasakan napasnya yang memburu. Ia tak akan sanggup kalau harus merasakan rasa sakit itu sekali lagi. Tapi… kalau ia buka mulut, bisa jadi Marcus dan Dennis akan mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. 'Tidak, jangan sampai mereka juga…'

"Aiden!"

Aiden mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Suara Dennis! Rupanya teriakannya tadi sempat didengar oleh Marcus dan Dennis. Mereka yang khawatir segera berlari ke arah dari mana teriakan Aiden berasal.

'Tidak! Jangan kesini! Mereka menginginkan pedang itu!' teriak Aiden hanya bisa di dalam hati.

"Dennis, mereka mengincar pedang Arx. Mereka pengikut iblis itu. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini! Dennis!" Marcus berhenti di tempat seolah mendengar peringatan Aiden.

"Bodoh, kau Mark. Kalau kita tinggalkan dia, Aiden bisa mati!"

Dennis kini sudah berdiri di antara Aiden dan Casey menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Tapi..."

"Kau berikan pedang itu pada Aiden. Kita akan bertarung."

Marcus segera membantu Aiden berdiri. "Kau sudah pernah menggunakan pedang?" Tanya Marcus. Aiden hanya bisa menggeleng. "Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin?!" Marcus tampak frustasi.

"Wah, wah, Dennis dan Marcus. Kawan lama…" Casey menyambut kedatangan Dennis dan Marcus.

"Sudah lama tak berjumpa, eh?" Casey menunjukkan seringainya.

"Oh, masih menganggap kami kawan rupanya?" Dennis membalas dengan cibiran.

"Turunkan pedangmu, Dennis. Kita bicara santai saja."

"Kau takut, heh? Terlalu lama hidup tenang dengan tuanmu?" Dennis tertawa meremehkan.

"Jangan bawa-bawa tuanku!" Casey menggeram marah.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dikutuk jadi batu, ya? Cih, Casey yang bebas kini menjadi boneka penakut!"

"Jangan mengomporiku selagi kau berada di pihak yang lemah, Dennis!"

"Pihak lemah? Bicara apa kau? Aku punya pedang Arx. Bahkan sihirmu tak akan mempan padanya."

"Kita lihat saja…" Casey bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sementara pasukan di belakangnya sudah mengepung Dennis, Marcus, dan Aiden.

"Mark, cepat berikan pedangnya pada Aiden!"

"Tapi dia tak bisa bertarung, Dennis!"

"Berikan saja! Pedang itu yang akan menuntunnya."

Marcus menyuruh Aiden mengambil pedang yang tergantung di punggungnya, pedang Arx.

"Siapkan kuda-kuda kalian, pertarungan dimulai."

Dennis menyerang lebih dulu dan sasarannya jelas adalah Casey. Casey dengan cepat membentuk perisai sihir untuk menghalau serangan Dennis.

Tak jauh di belakang Dennis, Marcus dan Aiden kini berdiri saling memunggungi. Aiden, semenjak bertemu pegang dengan pedang Arx, langsung merasakan energi aneh kembali mengaliri tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa lebih baik karenanya.

"Marcus, kau tak punya pedang, bagaimana kau akan bertarung?"

"Aku juga tak ahli menggunakan pedang." Marcus tampak memperhatikan posisi tiap prajurit dengan seksama.

"Kenapa tadi mengataiku bodoh?"

"Aku jago menghindar…" Marcus melepaskan pungungnya dari Aiden. Lawannya adalah sepasukan prajurit berbaju zirah bersenjatakan pedang.

Dengan gesit Marcus bergerak di antara serangan para prajurit, menghindari setiap serangan dengan pola yang sudah ia pikirkan masak-masak, hingga akhirnya serangan prajurit itu mengenai sesama prajurit lainnya.

"Good job." Marcus tersenyum bangga. Tanpa disadarinya seorang prajurit sudah berdiri di belakangnya, siap menebas punggungnya.

"TRANG" terdengar bunyi logam bersinggungan. Ternyata Aiden sedang menahan serangan prajurit itu dengan pedang Arx-nya.

Di lain pihak pertarungan antara Dennis dan Casey berlangsung sengit. Tak satu pun serangan Dennis sempat mengenai Casey karena perisai sihirnya. Begitu pun Casey tak bisa menyerang Dennis dengan bebas karena pergerakan Dennis yang begitu cepat. Menyadari tak ada gunanya melawan Dennis lebih lama, Casey memutuskan melancarkan serangannya pada Marcus yang sama sekali tanpa perlindungan.

Tertarik oleh pedangnya, Aiden sekali lagi menghalau serangan yang terarah ke Marcus.

"Wow, bagaimana kau bisa menghalau serangan berturut-turut dengan kemampuan yang payah?" heran Marcus.

"Entahlah, pedang ini yang menarikku." Aiden memandang takjub pedang di tangannya.

Serangan Casey yang harusnya mengenai Marcus malah tepat mengenai pedang Arx. Membuat Aiden mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi jelas kekuatan pedang Arx melebihi sihir Casey. Seperti cermin, pedang Arx memantulkan serangan Casey, menjadi berbalik arah menghancurkan perisai sihirnya sendiri.

Inilah kesempatan bagi Dennis menyerang Casey. Casey yang masih terkejut karena perisainya berhasil dihancurkan tak menyadari Dennis yang mendekat dengan pedang terhunus siap menembus dada Casey.

"JLEB"

"Oh, sial!" Dennis mengumpat. Serangannya tidak telak mengenai Casey. Serangannya malah menembus dada seorang prajurit yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Casey. Prajurit itu walaupun sudah dipastikan jantungnya tertusuk masih sempat memegang tangan Dennis dan menahannya.

Casey menatap dingin prajurit yang berusaha melindunginya. Ia merebut pedang dari tangan prajurit itu, memanfaatkan momen di mana pedang Dennis masih menancap di dada sang prajurit. Dan…

"SRET."

Serangannya berhasil melukai lengan kanan Dennis. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka goresan cukup dalam di lengan Dennis.

"Sial!"

"Haha! Lihat! Siapa yang terdesak sekarang?"

"Dennis!" Marcus berteriak begitu melihat Dennis terluka. Aiden merasakan sesuatu membakar dadanya. Ia merasa… marah?

Aiden menerjang ke arah Casey, menebaskan pedang Arx ke segala arah. Casey dengan mudah menghindari serangan dangkal Aiden. Aiden dipaksa mundur kembali.

"Jangan gegabah Aiden!"

"Dennis?"

Dennis berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan prajurit yang sudah jatuh tak bernyawa.

"Bodoh! Kau lindungi Marcus saja."

"Tapi kau terluka."

"Masih ada tangan kiriku."

"Hei, tak ada waktu mengobrol di medan perang."

Dengan refleknya Dennis berhasil menepis serangan Casey.

"Dennis, aku ingin membantumu. Semua prajurit di sana berhasil kami kalahkan."

"Apa?" Dennis sepertinya tak mendengar karena fokus menghadapi Casey dan sekarang ia berhasil menusuk kaki Casey. "Aiden, belakangmu!"

Aiden hendak berbalik tapi terlambat. Dengan cepat prajurit itu menebaskan pedangnya ke punggung Aiden.

"SRAT" Darah memancar dari luka panjang yang berhasil ditorehkan di punggung Aiden. Aiden ambruk seketika.

"Beraninya kau menyerang dari belakang!" Dennis mengayunkan pedangnya ganas ke arah prajurit itu. Namun, tak terkontrol karena ia menggunakan tangan kirinya, serangannya pun dapat dihindari si prajurit. Tak disangka Marcus sudah ada di belakang prajurit itu. Dengan pedang rampasan ia menusuk punggung prajurit itu hingga rubuh.

"Yah, kadang serangan dari belakang itu efektif juga." Marcus tersenyum evil. Mau tak mau Dennis ikut tersenyum. Namun, ia segera menyadari sesuatu. "Mark, apa yang kau lakukan? Lindungi Aiden!"

"Sudah terlambat." Casey kini sudah berada di samping Aiden yang tertelungkup di tanah. Ia menginjak keras tangan Aiden yang masih memegang erat pedang Arx. Terdengar erangan kesakitan Aiden.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Dennis sudah maju menyerang, saat Casey mengarahkan tangannya pada Dennis.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Apa yang kau-AAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!" Dennis berteriak dalam kesakitan. Itu adalah sihir yang sama yang digunakan Casey pada Aiden sebelumnya.

Dennis yang merasakan siksaan itu tak mampu mempertahankan tubuhnya berdiri. Ia sampai berguling-guling di tanah untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya yang sayangnya sia-sia.

"Dennis!" Marcus tak sampai hati melihat Dennis tersiksa seperti itu. "Sebenarnya aku tak mau menggunakan ini. Tapi kau yang memaksaku."

"Oh, ternyata kau bocah penyihir juga." Casey merasakan kekuatan yang sejenis dengan miliknya memancar dari tubuh Marcus.

"Yap! Sihir harus dilawan dengan sihir." Kini pertarungan berubah menjadi sihir VS sihir antara Marcus dan Casey. Casey sempat kewalahan mengahadapi kekuatan Marcus yang tak terduga.

Serangan-serangan mereka lakukan dari jarak jauh, rentetan cahaya hasil pertabrakan sihir mereka memenuhi langit di antara keduanya. Aiden bisa melihat itu di antara kesadarannya yang samar-samar.

'Kenapa pedang ini tidak bereaksi sebagaimana saat aku ingin melindungi Marcus sebelumnya? Apa yang salah? Aku juga ingin membantu Dennis. Oh, tidak, sekarang dia pasti sangat kesakitan setelah menerima sihir penyiksaan itu.'

' _Pedang itu yang akan menuntunnya_ ' Tiba-tiba Aiden teringat perkataan Dennis sesaat sebelum bertarung.

'Kenapa pedang itu tidak menuntunku?'

' _Kau tau kenapa pedang ini bernama Arx? Karena Arx berarti perlindungan. Pedang ini hanya akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya saat pemakainya berniat melindungi, tak ada niatan lain di hatinya._ ' Kali ini ia teringat perkataan Marcus saat memberi penjelasan mengenai pedang itu.

'Oh, pasti karena tadi aku sempat emosi, makanya pedang ini tak mau…?'

Aiden merasakan matanya memanas, dan setetes cairan bening keluar setelahnya.

'Tapi sekarang lain… Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin melindungi mereka berdua, Marcus dan Dennis, juga ibu…' Bayangan ibunya tiba-tiba terlintas. Ibunya pasti sangat cemas sekarang. Ia berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan siang, tapi nyatanya sampai senja hampir turun pun ia masih berada di sini, di medan pertempuran yang sudah kacau balau ini.

'Haah… Aku memang payah. Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan dengan benar? Aku ingin melindungi mereka… Aku perlu melindungi mereka… Aku harus melindungi mereka!'

"WUUUUSH~" Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang. Sekali lagi Blue Sapphire pada pegangan pedang Arx bersinar biru terang memancarkan cahaya ke langit. Sekali lagi Aiden merasakan energi aneh mengaliri tubuhnya. Perlahan Aiden bangkit. Merasakan energi yang kini telah meluap-luap di dalam tubuhnya. Energi untuk melindungi…

Tanpa berkata-kata Aiden melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal, melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Casey yang sesaat sebelumnya tengah mendesak Marcus.

"Aiden, kau…" Marcus bisa merasakannya, energi yang begitu meluap-luap dari pedang itu.

Aiden menebaskan pedangnya dari berbagai arah dalam sekejap sehingga Casey tak sempat menghindar. Casey terpelanting berkali-kali karena serangan Aiden. "Si-aaal. Inikah kekuatan asli dari pedang Arx?"

Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Casey untuk bernapas, Aiden kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubinya yang kedua. Kali ini benar-benar membuat Casey tak berdaya. Serangan terakhir membuat Casey jatuh berlutut di hadapan Aiden sambil terengah-engah. Satu tusukan terakhir maka Aiden akan mengakhiri hidup Casey.

"Lakukan! Aku sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi." Pinta Casey. Aiden masih menggantung pedangnya di udara, bimbang antara membunuh Casey atau membiarkannya hidup. Membunuh untuk melindungi bukanlah cara yang diinginkannya.

"SRAAAT" Sebuah pedang lain telah lebih dulu menebas Casey, meninggalkan luka yang sama seperti yang ada di punggung Aiden. Casey berhasil dirobohkan sepenuhnya.

"Dennis!" Aiden terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Jangan gunakan pedang Arx untuk membunuh, Aiden. Lagipula kau belum siap untuk itu."

"Dennis, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Aiden menghambur ke arah Dennis dan segera memeluknya.

"Hei, lenganku, lenganku! Kau membuatnya tambah parah!"

"Hehe, maaf."

"Ehem! Jangan lupakan aku di sini!" Aiden dan Dennis sontak menoleh.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di situ Mark?" Dennis tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Marcus dalam posisi berbaring miring sebagaimana orang bersantai di pantai.

"Tch, penyihir sialan itu menyihirku sehingga tak dapat bergerak. Sekarang aku harus menunggu sampai efeknya hilang. Huh!" Marcus tampak tak terima ditertawakan.

"Tapi kau tidak terluka, kan?" Tanya Aiden tampak khawatir.

"Cih, berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain! Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, kau itu yang paling lemah di sini." Marcus mencibir.

"Hoo, Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sung-

"BRUK" 'guh…'

Aiden jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"He, apa kubilang! Apa dia mati?" Marcus bertanya penasaran.

"Kurasa tidak." Dennis memeriksa nadi Aiden. "Selama pedang Arx itu ada di tangannya, kurasa dia tak akan mati semudah itu." Jawab Dennis dengan ekspresi santai di wajahnya. Benar-benar orang-orang yang tak berperasaan.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Arx (Chapter 2)**

'Cip crip cip'

Aiden membuka matanya perlahan. Suara-suara burung di luar sana berhasil membangunkannya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit dan dapat dirasakannya perih di punggungnya.

"Ouch!" Aiden meringis pelan.

'Punggungku benar-benar terluka, ya? Aaah… jadi yang kemarin itu sungguhan?'

Aiden memutar sekilas ingatannya mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Tentang Dennis, Marcus, pedang Arx, juga pertarungan itu. "Yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi…" gumamnya pelan.

Pelan-pelan Aiden bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa, walaupun kemarin rasanya ia terluka sangat parah tapi yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya sedikit perih dan pegal-pegal. Apa Marcus dan Dennis melakukan sesuatu padanya?

Aiden tahu ini rumahnya, pasti Dennis dan Marcus yang membawanya ke sini. Tapi bagaimana nasib mereka sekarang? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Ia juga tahu kemarin Dennis terluka, apa sekarang lukanya juga sudah sembuh? Mungkinkah mereka adalah manusia super yang bisa sembuh dalam sekejap? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Aiden.

Aiden keluar dari kamarnya dan tak mendapati ibunya berada di dekat tungku seperti biasanya. "Ke mana ibu?" Aiden menggaruk-garuk kepalanya heran. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang depan di mana ia menemukan dua makhluk yang tak biasanya ada di rumahnya.

"Hai, Selamat pagi, Aiden!" sapa salah satu dari dua makhluk itu ceria.

"Dennis! Marcus! Kalian ada di sini? Kupikir kalian sudah…"

"Hei, kau kemarin janji memberi kami makan siang. Tapi karena kemarin kita agak terlambat untuk makan siang, anggap saja menginap dan sarapan ini sebagai gantinya. " Ujar Marcus santai sambil menggigit roti bakar di tangannya, sementara Dennis menyesap tehnya.

'Ah, itu roti bakar buatan ibu…' Aiden memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba lapar. 'Oh, iya, aku belum makan sejak kemarin.'

"Marcus, apa yang seperti itu masih ada?" Tanya Aiden menunjuk roti bakar.

"Ya, ibumu buat banyak, masih ada di belakang. Ia bilang kalau kau bangun, kau disuruh makan. Makan saja semuanya, itu milikmu." Aiden tersenyum, ibunya pasti sangat cemas kemarin.

"Oh, ya, kalian sudah bertemu ibuku? Di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Aiden sekembalinya mengambil roti bakar di dapur.

"Dia ke desa, mencari tabib untuk menyembuhkanmu. Padahal sudah kubilang tak perlu. Marcus sudah membereskan segalanya." Jelas Dennis.

Aiden memandang tak mengerti pada Marcus. Marcus mengurungkan niatnya memasukkan sepotong besar roti ke mulutnya.

"Hhhh, haruskah kujelaskan juga? Orang ingin tahu sepertimu memang sangat merepotkan."

"Sihir penyembuh, selalu berhasil, apalagi untuk luka kecil seperti punyamu."

Aiden tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

Hening sejenak.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan di sini?" Aiden tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mengharapkan kami di sini?" Marcus membalas sarkastik.

Aiden menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak, sungguh. Aku senang kalian di sini, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan sendiri apa yang terjadi kemarin pada ibuku."

"Yah, kami memang berbohong pada ibumu. Ah, bukan kami, tapi dia." Dennis menunjuk Marcus.

"Kau diam saja berarti kau juga berbohong, Dennis."

"Sudah, sudah, tidak penting siapa yang berbohong. Lagipula… memang lebih baik jika ibuku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Kalau ibuku tahu mungkin dia akan melarangku pergi." Aiden tersenyum setengah meringis.

"Maksudmu pergi… kau akan ikut dengan kami?!" Dennis tampak antusias mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Aiden.

Aiden mengangguk perlahan, "Setelah kupikir-pikir masalah kalian pasti sangat serius sampai berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti kemarin."

"Yang kita alami kemarin itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti." Marcus sedikit… menakuti. Dennis menyikut Marcus yang dibalas dengan death-glare evil olehnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Orang yang bernama Casey kemarin sepertinya masih hidup, mungkin dia akan kembali dengan pasukan yang lebih besar dan dia bisa saja mengincarku lagi walaupun aku sudah tidak memiliki pedang Arx."

"Aku secara tak langsung sudah terlibat dalam masalah kalian. Aku… tak mau membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarku. Terutama ibuku. Dia akan lebih aman kalau aku tidak ada di dekatnya. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dengan-"

"Kau mau pergi ke mana, Aiden?" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya mengagetkan tiga orang yang ada di ruang depan itu. Tak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban atas pertanyaannya, wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"Oh, Tuhan syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Ibu sangat khawatir, kau tahu?" Wanita itu menghampiri Aiden dan mengelus-elus pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu." Aiden berkata menenangkan.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit? Oh, Ibu tidak bisa menemukan tabib di desa yang bisa diajak ke sini. Apa saja sih yang diperbuat tabib-tabib itu?" Ibu Aiden tampak agak kesal.

"Ibu tak perlu khawatir, lukaku sudah sembuh semua, berkat mereka." Aiden mengedikkan kepalanya pada Marcus dan Dennis.

"Iya, ibu tahu kemarin mereka yang menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu pulang ke sini. Tapi kau kembali dengan tubuh berlumuran darah begitu, bagaimana ibu tidak cemas?"

"Maafkan aku, bu."

"Kau kembali dengan selamat saja ibu sudah sangat bersyukur." Ibu Aiden membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mengelus-elus rambut Aiden lembut.

Tanpa sadar Aiden menitikkan air mata. Sebuah keputusan besar telah dibuatnya. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa kembali ke pelukan ibunya seperti ini? Bagaimana nanti ibunya jika ia benar-benar tak kembali? Perasaannya pasti hancur. Ditinggalkan tiga orang laki-laki yang dicintainya. Ayahnya, kakaknya, dan mungkin ia sendiri nanti.

Ibu Aiden melepaskan pelukannya dan didapatinya anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu menangis.

"Kau menangis? Apa yang sakit? Katakan pada ibu." Aiden tak kuasa mengeluarkan kata-kata, hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Dennis tampak tak tega mengusik kebahagian anak-beranak ini dengan membawa Aiden pergi dari ibunya. Bagaimana pun ia juga punya orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya walaupun sekarang mereka telah tiada. Berbeda sekali dengan evil yang ada di sebelahnya, Marcus. Ia masih dengan tampang cueknya sibuk mengunyah roti bakar.

XXX

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana memberitahu ibumu bahwa kita akan pergi secepatnya?"

Mereka bertiga kini berada di kamar Aiden. Aiden terlihat ragu. Sejak pembicaraan ini dimulai, ia tak terlalu mendengarkan Dennis.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau tak jadi pergi dengan kami!" sela Marcus seperti mengetahui pikiran Aiden yang sekarang tak sedang bersama dengannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat."

"Jangan bohong! Aku bisa membacanya jelas di matamu. Kau itu sangat mudah dibaca." Marcus mendengus. Aiden menunduk, tak berani melihat Marcus.

"Aiden, dengar. Aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi kau harus segera bulatkan keputusan. Kita harus pergi dari sini, secepatnya, sebelum anak buah Soo-…iblis itu datang lagi untuk merebut pedang Arx."

"Aku mengerti." Walaupun bilang begitu, Aiden masih terlihat ragu. Dennis yang membacanya akhirnya bertanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan?" Aiden mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya Dennis sedang menanti jawaban.

"Ibuku pasti menahanku saat aku akan pergi. Dan kalau dia memintaku untuk tinggal aku tak akan bisa menolaknya."

"Kau tak ingin ibumu menahanmu?" Marcus bertanya, Aiden mengangguk. "Mudah saja, kita pergi diam-diam tengah malam ini."

"Kau gila, tapi benar juga. Bagaimana menurutmu Aiden?"

Aiden seperti ingin langsung menolak usulan itu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir memang ada benarnya juga. Ia tak perlu melihat wajah sedih ibunya karena ibunya sedang berada di alam mimpi saat ia pergi nanti.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk pergi malam itu. Dennis dan Marcus mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Begitu pun Aiden, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan sepucuk surat yang akan ia tinggalkan untuk ibunya.

Waktu makan malam tiba. Marcus dan Dennis makan dengan lahapnya. Harus mereka akui masakan ibu Aiden adalah yang terenak sejauh ini. Tapi tidak dengan Aiden, ia memainkan makanan di piringnya dengan lesu. Naluri sang ibu yang menyadari ada masalah pada sang anak mendorongnya untuk bertanya.

"Anakku kau kenapa? Kenapa tak segera dihabiskan? Biasanya kau malah minta tambah." Ucapan lembut ibu Aiden berhasil menghentikan kegiatan makan ketiga laki-laki di ruangan itu. Dennis memandang Aiden yang sedang gelagapan mencari alasan, sementara Marcus hanya berhenti makan sesaat kemudian melanjutkan makan lagi, meskipun perhatiannya kini tak sepenuhnya tertuju pada makanan melainkan pada ekspresi bohong Aiden yang ketara sekali saat ia bilang "makanannya terlalu enak sampai aku merasa sayang untuk memakannya."

"Ah, benarkah? Tidak biasanya kau memuji masakan ibu sampai seperti itu. Tapi anakku, ibu akan lebih senang kalau kau menghabiskan makanannya dibanding hanya mengatakannya enak saja."

"Ya, akan kuhabiskan, bu…" Aiden mulai mempercepat tempo makannya. Dennis sedikit bernapas lega. Ibu Aiden tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, ia hanya memperhatikan anak kesayangannya makan dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Kecurigaan ibu Aiden hanya akan menyulitkan kepergian mereka nanti.

Xxx

Lewat tengah malam, Aiden bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia bukannya baru bangun, ia bahkan hampir tidak mengedipkan matanya. Ia hanya berpura-pura pergi tidur dan menunggu di kamarnya hingga tengah malam tiba.

Aiden menyambar tas selempang ukuran sedang dari sisi tempat tidurnya. Tas itu telah ia isi dengan barang-barang yang mungkin akan dibutuhkannya selama perjalanan yang entah berapa lama itu. Ia merasa tak perlu membawa banyak barang toh Dennis dan Marcus juga tidak membawa begitu banyak barang. Lagipula Marcus bisa menyihir, Aiden pikir ia bisa melakukan segalanya.

Aiden melongok ke bawah tempat tidurnya dan di sanalah ia menemukan sebuah kotak kayu yang digembok pada tutupnya. Dibukanya kotak itu yang ternyata berisi banyak uang recehan dan beberapa benda usang yang memiliki arti baginya. Ia mengambil seraup uang receh lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kain kecil untuk bekal di perjalananya, sementara sisa tabungannya akan ia tinggalkan untuk ibunya.

Diambilnya pula selembar surat kusam dari dalam kotak, yang merupakan pesan terakhir dari ayahnya sebelum menghilang tanpa kabar. Dijejalkannya surat itu ke dalam tasnya dengan buru-buru seolah tak ingin memandangnya berlama-lama. Sebagai gantinya ia meninggalkan sebuah surat yang masih baru ditulis, terlihat dari tintanya yang belum sepenuhnya menyerap ke kertas. Ditutupnya kembali kotak itu setelah puas memandanginya beberapa saat.

Aiden berdiri dengan kotak dipelukannya dan tas digendongannya. Matanya mengerling suatu benda panjang yang teronggok anggun di atas meja panjang di kamarnya itu. Benda itu telah terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah sarung kulit yang mengilat. Diraihnya benda itu pada pegangannya yang keperakan bertahtakan batu sapphire, dengan segera dapat dirasakannya energi misterius menjalar dari tangan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Benda itu adalah pedang Arx. Sebuah benda yang tak ia ketahui awalnya namun telah mengubah takdir hidupnya.

Tadi pagi setelah sarapan Dennis menyerahkan pedang itu pada Aiden untuk disimpan olehnya karena menurut Dennis pedang itu sudah menjadi milik Aiden setelah memilih untuk berhasil dicabut dari batu tempatnya menancap oleh Aiden. Aiden yang masih ragu untuk memiliki pedang itu, karena dirasanya pedang itu terlalu berharga, akhirnya menerima pedang itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati.

Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Aiden membuka pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin, sedikit kesulitan karena kedua tangannya terpakai, tetapi ia berhasil keluar ke ruang depan tanpa suara. Di ruang itu Marcus dan Dennis telah menunggu, siap dengan mantel perjalanan mereka. Keduanya memandang Aiden bergairah, merasa sudah akan berhasil mengalahkan kejahatan begitu mereka meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Kau siap Aiden?" Tanya Dennis ramah.

"Yah, sedikit lagi." Jawab Aiden sedikit enggan. Diletakkannya kotak kayu di atas meja kecil di ruangan itu, ia membukanya sedikit memastikan isinya masih sesuai harapannya, suratnya masih ada di sana, surat untuk ibunya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Aiden bangkit berdiri memandang Marcus dan Dennis tepat di mata mereka.

"Aku siap, ayo kita pergi." Aiden berjalan mendahului Marcus dan Dennis ke pintu depan.

Dennis memandang punggung Aiden dan berbisik di telinga Marcus. "Kukira dia akan menangis, ternyata tidak, dia tak secengeng yang kukira."

"Kurasa tidak, kita lihat saja. Ayo." Marcus pun menyusul Aiden ke luar melalui pintu depan, Dennis mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah keluar, Aiden berdiri mematung membelakangi rumahnya, tak sanggup memandang rumah itu untuk mungkin yang terakhir kalinya, ia juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengintip ke kamar ibunya tadi, takut hatinya goyah dan ia tidak jadi pergi. Lalu, tanpa diinginkannya air mata sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya. Ia memang sudah memantapkan hati, tapi tetap saja…

"Sudahlah Aiden, Marcus juga menangis waktu pertama kali kuajak pergi, menangis saja, tak usah ditahan." Dennis menepuk pundaknya lalu menariknya untuk berjalan bersama, sedangkan Marcus yang berjalan di belakang mereka mendelik tak terima.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Marcus juga menangis?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Lihat, makhluk kejam sepertinya saja bisa menangis, orang baik sepertimu tentunya boleh menangis sepuasnya." Dennis kembali memberikan kata-kata penenang, mengabaikan Marcus yang kembali protes di belakang.

Aiden mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Marcus dan Dennis orang-orang baik dan hebat, ia yakin akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka berdua. Ia harap dapat kembali menapaki jalan setapak menuju rumahnya ini, saat semuanya sudah kembali normal.

Xxx

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih dua jam, Aiden mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi sekarang. Dennis akhirnya memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk berhenti.

"Kita istirahat di sini, malam ini. Besok pagi kita akan lanjutkan perjalanannya."

Tanpa banyak berkata, Marcus menurunkan tasnya dan mengambil sebuah alas tidur dari dalam sana. Dengan satu gerakan tangannya yang lihai, ia membuat setumpuk daun kering mengumpul datar, menyihirnya membentuk sesuatu seperti kasur untuk tempatnya tidur. Aiden mau tak mau dibuat kagum olehnya.

"Wow, aku memang tahu kau bisa sihir, tapi yang barusan hebat sekali." Aiden berdecak kagum yang ditanggapi dengan bosan oleh Marcus.

"Ya ampun Aiden, aku bahkan pernah menunjukkan yang lebih hebat dari ini. Ini, kau bisa tidur disebelahku tapi jangan terlalu dekat, aku tak suka." Marcus menyerahkan selembar kain yang sepertinya adalah selimut kepada Aiden. Aiden senang, tapi ia menolaknya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku juga membawa selimut, kau bisa menggunakannya atau memberikannya pada Dennis saja, tapi… terima kasih." Aiden tersenyum manis mengingat kebaikan Marcus.

Marcus mendengus, tampak tak suka pada dirinya sendiri yang menampilkan sisi lembut dirinya pada Aiden. Maka dari itu ia dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dedaunan dan berbaring miring membelakangi Aiden.

"Mark, jangan lupa pasang sihir perlindungan seperti biasa, apalagi sekarang kita memiliki pedang Arx." Suara Dennis menyadarkan Marcus yang hampir memejamkan mata. Rupanya Dennis baru kembali setelah berkeliling di sekitar tempat itu untuk memastikan tempat itu benar-benar aman.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa." Marcus bangkit berdiri dan merabakan tangannya ke udara kosong sambil menggumamkan mantra-mantra yang sangat asing di telinga Aiden. Sesaat udara tampak bergelombang namun semuanya kembali normal dengan cepat seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Aiden ingin bertanya apakah sihir perlindungannya sudah terpasang tapi urung saat melihat Marcus sudah kembali berbaring di kasur dedaunan, sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah.

"Selamat tidur, Aiden." Pelan Dennis sesaat setalah ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Aiden sebenarnya masih ingin banyak bertanya, tapi matanya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Maka ia tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut berbaring bersama Marcus dan Dennis.

xxx

Pagi belum menjelang, bahkan langit pun masih gelap, tiba-tiba saja Aiden dibangunkan oleh sebuah mimpi aneh. Ia bermimpi tentang ayahnya. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia bermimpi tentang ayahnya. Ayahnya yang telah menghilang tanpa kabar beberapa tahun yang lalu, entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Aiden melihat sosok ayahnya sedang membelakanginya dalam mimpi itu. Dan meskipun Aiden berusaha memanggil-manggil ayahnya, ayahnya sama sekali tak menoleh dan malah berjalan menjauh. Yang membuat Aiden merasa aneh adalah sosok yang berjalan mengekor di balik punggung ayahnya, sosok berjubah ungu yang rasanya tak asing di mata Aiden. Siapa dia? Lalu tiba-tiba saja pedang Arx sudah tergenggam di tangannya. Dalam sekajap saja sosok kedua orang yang berjalan menjauh itu digantikan sosok menyeramkan bertampang jahat yang tak lebih nyata dari gumpalan kabut. Aiden mengangkat pedangnya dan sosok menyeramkan itu menghilang digantikan oleh sosok ibunya yang sedang menangis. Saat itulah Aiden terbangun.

Aiden tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu mimpi buruk atau bukan. Di satu sisi ia senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya walau hanya dalam mimpi, di sisi lain melihat ibunya menangis bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, ditambah sosok menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menggantikan sosok ayahnya itu. Ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja Aiden merasakan perasaan tak enak menggelayuti dadanya.

Aiden memposisikan dirinya terduduk. Marcus dan Dennis di sebelah kirinya masih terlelap. Meskipun kantuk masih menggelayuti matanya, ia merasa akan sulit untuk memejamkan mata dan terlelap lagi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang tergelatak di ujung kasur dedaunan. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai kain yang ternyata adalah sapu tangan, ia dekatkan ke hidungnya dan segera saja ia dapat menghirup aroma lembut ibunya.

Aiden sengaja membawa sapu tangan yang disulamkan oleh ibunya khusus untuknya. Ia berharap dengan menghirup aroma ibunya dari situ dapat mengurangi kerinduannya pada wanita paruh baya itu meskipun belum genap semalam ia meninggalkannya.

Apakah ibunya sudah bangun? Apakah ibunya sudah menyadari kepergiannya? Apa kira-kira reaksi ibunya jika ia mendapati anak laki-lakinya sudah tak ada di rumah? Tiba-tiba saja Aiden ingin pulang saat ia kembali mengingat sepenggal adegan dalam mimpinya. Ibunya menangis. Apakah itu artinya ibunya menangisi kepergiannya?

Aiden kembali dilanda dilema. Ia ingin berlari kembali ke rumahnya sekarang juga, selagi semuanya belum terlambat, selagi ia masih belum pergi terlalu jauh. Ia ingin menyambut ibunya yang terbangun di pagi hari dengan senyuman dan menunggu ibunya membuat sarapan.

Tetapi hati nuraninya berkata ia tak boleh egois. Ia sudah bertekad dan berjanji pada Marcus dan Dennis untuk membentu mereka dan semua orang yang menderita karena iblis bernama Sooman itu. Sooman… Sooman!

Aiden tersadar, sosok menyeramkan dalam mimpinya itu mungkinkah adalah wujud dari iblis bernama Sooman? Tiba-tiba Aiden merasa merinding membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Kalau benar pada saatnya nanti ia akan berhadapan dengan Sooman dalam wujud menyeramkan seperti yang telah dilihatnya, ia ragu akan mampu berdiri tegak dan mengacungkan pedang dengan berani ke arahnya seperti di dalam mimpi.

Belum hilang rasa merindingnya, Aiden kembali dikejutkan oleh sekelabat bayangan besar yang bergerak di antara pepohonan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Entah itu binatang atau manusia, ia tak tahu. Namun, karena rasa penasarannya Aiden berjalan mendekat ke arah bayangan besar itu bergerak. Belum terlalu dekat dengan bayangan itu, Aiden sudah tertahan oleh tembok tak kasat mata yang membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Ini pasti tembok sihir buatan Marcus, pikir Aiden.

Aiden menajamkan matanya ke arah pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat, sedikit lebih berani karena yakin tembok sihir Marcus akan bisa melindunginya dari apapun itu yang tersembunyi di balik pohon. Aiden terjajar mundur saat merasa sepasang mata menatapnya dari balik pepohonan itu dan geraman tertahan terdengar menembus udara pagi yang sunyi.

Aiden menduga itu adalah suara geraman binatang yang besar. Dan benar saja lenguhan binatang itu semakin terdengar saat ia bergerak ke pepohonan yang tumbuh lebih renggang, menampilkan sosoknya dengan lebih jelas, seekor beruang hitam dewasa. Aiden merasa bersyukur ia berada dalam lindungan tembok sihir Marcus, kalau tidak ia sudah berlari menjauh karena setahunya beruang adalah binatang yang buas.

Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Aiden pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si beruang yang bergerak menjauh, namun hanya sekejap ia kembali menoleh ke arah si beruang saat terdengar sesuatu yang besar jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Ia terkejut mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat seharusnya si beruang itu berada tadi. Ia yakin sekali tadi tidak ada orang di sana.

Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari sosok yang tergeletak itu, membuat Aiden yakin orang itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Naluri menolongnya membuatnya bergerak untuk segera kembali ke tempat Marcus dan Dennis, mengguncang keras bahu Marcus sampai ia terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa sih Aiden?" Tanya Marcus dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ada orang, itu, dia terluka, kita harus menolongnya, kurasa, tapi tembok sihirmu, aku tidak bisa…"

"Hei, hei, jelaskan dengan benar dong, aku tak mengerti." Keluh Marcus.

Aiden menghela napas sebelum kembali bicara, "Di sana ada seseorang yang terluka, aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku bahkan tak bisa mencapainya, aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari tembok sihirmu, kau harus menghilangkannya sekarang."

"Ya ampun, Aiden, kau tak bisa sembarangan menolong orang, siapa tahu dia orang jahat atau berbahaya, kau tidak memikirkan itu?"

"Tapi Marcus, orang jahat sekalipun tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sedang terluka, kita tetap harus menolongnya, siapa tahu nyawanya terancam. Nah, sekarang tolong hilangkan tembok sihirmu, kumohon…" pinta Aiden dengan tatapan memelas pada Marcus.

"….Baiklah." Marcus berdiri dengan enggan dan Aiden dapat mendengarnya menggerutu 'bikin repot saja', tetapi Aiden senang karena Marcus masih peduli.

Segera setelah sihir perlindungan Marcus menghilang, Aiden menghampiri sosok yang tergeletak itu dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya orang itu terluka akibat sesuatu yang menusuk lengan, punggung, dan kakinya. Orang itu sudah sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri dan Aiden bingung bagaimana membawa orang itu ke tempat mereka. Orang itu ternyata bertubuh lebih besar dari Aiden dan meskipun tidak sebesar beruang yang tadi dilihatnya, Aiden mulai meragukan matanya karena ia bisa sampai salah mengenali manusia sebagai beruang.

"Marcus, bisa kau bantu aku, aku tak bisa mengangkat orang ini sendirian." Aiden memandang Marcus dengan putus asa. Marcus yang sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dari situ rupanya sedang melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh.

"Kau yang ingin menolongnya kan, bukan aku." Sahut Marcus tak peduli.

"Hhh, baiklah, aku minta tolong Dennis sa-"

"Oke, oke, kubantu." Dan meskipun Marcus menggerutu lagi, ia tetap membantu Aiden membawa laki-laki yang terluka itu.

Dennis yang baru saja terbangun tampak sangat terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki asing terbaring di tempat seharusnya Marcus dan Aiden berada.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Dennis segera, mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya seketika.

Marcus yang pandangannya kini terfokus pada beberapa luka menganga di tubuh laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, masih menggumamkan beberapa mantra untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Aiden pun begitu, masih memandang cemas laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri itu sehingga tampak tak mendengarkan Dennis.

Dennis kesal tak dihiraukan dan mengeraskan suaranya agar keduanya sadar ia masih ada di situ, "Hei! Aku bicara pada kalian! Dia siapa dan kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Gara-gara dia, tuh." Jawab Marcus yang sudah berhenti bergumam, mengedik ke arah Aiden yang sedang menutup luka-luka laki-laki itu atas suruhan Marcus.

"Eh? Aiden? Aiden yang melakukannya? Aiden? Tidak mungkin…" Dennis tampak ngeri melihat sisa-sisa darah di pakaian laki-laki itu.

"Oh, Dennis diamlah. Aiden tidak melakukannya, dia hanya menemukannya." Marcus berkata malas sambil membersihkan tangannya yang terkena bercak darah laki-laki yang terluka itu.

"Ah, oh, jadi… Yah, pokoknya kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang apa saja yang terjadi selagi aku tidur." Dennis kembali menguasai dirinya.

Seusai Aiden membalut luka-luka laki-laki itu, Dennis mengajak Marcus dan Aiden duduk melingkar, dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada keduanya. Aiden menceritakan semua yang terjadi sejak ia terbangun karena mimpinya, juga isi mimpi anehnya karena menurutnya ia perlu berbagi dengan Marcus dan Dennis. Marcus dan Dennis tampak berjengit mendengar cerita dalam mimpi Aiden terutama tentang dugaan Aiden mengenai wujud asli Sooman yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Entahlah Aiden, kami juga tidak tahu seperti apa wujudnya." Dennis berkata ragu. Hening sesaat terjadi di antara mereka. Lalu Aiden pun melanjutkan ceritanya, ia menceritakan semua kecuali bagian dirinya yang sempat berpikir ingin pulang.

"Jadi, maksudmu beruang itu berubah menjadi laki-laki itu?" tunjuk Marcus pada laki-laki di belakang mereka.

"Mmm, kurasa begitu, aku tidak melihatnya berubah sih, tapi di tempat aku menemukan laki-laki itu tadinya ada seekor beruang besar yang bergerak menjauh."

"Mungkin saja beruang itu yang menyerang laki-laki ini." Dennis berhipotesis.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak, tadinya sama sekali tak ada orang. Kupikir juga aneh, tapi karena Marcus saja bisa menyihir, kurasa tak aneh kalau ada beruang yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia… Atau mataku saja yang salah." Aiden buru-buru menambahkan melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Marcus dan Dennis.

"Sudahlah Aiden, kita bisa menanyakan pada orang ini begitu dia sadar." Dennis menengahi. "Ayo, sarapan. Aku sudah membawa beberapa makanan dari rumahmu." Dennis mengerling pada Aiden. Marcus pun mendekati Dennis untuk mendapat jatah sarapannya.

Xxx

Seorang laki-laki muda tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sebuah rumah yang terletak agak jauh dari kumpulan rumah lainnya. Wajahnya yang dibanjiri peluh jelas menggambarkan ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Bibi! Bibi! Kita harus mengungsi! Ada serangan di desa, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Teriak laki-laki muda itu bahkan sebelum ia mencapai pintu rumah yang dituju. Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan si laki-laki muda tampak terkejut melihat si penghuni rumah terpuruk di lantai sambil mendekap selembar kertas di dadanya.

"Bibi? Ada apa?" si laki-laki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Usahanya itu dihentikan oleh sebuah isakan memilukan dari wanita paruh baya yang dipanggilnya bibi.

"Bibi? Kau baik-baik saja? Di mana Aiden?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok mendekati wanita paruh baya itu.

Hening sejenak sampai wanita paruh baya itu kembali menemukan suaranya dan menjawab dengan lirih. "Spencer, nak. Aiden pergi. Aiden pergi meninggalkan bibi…" Diserahkannya selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah surat kepada Spencer, si laki-laki muda.

Spencer membacanya dengan cepat dan bereaksi sama cepatnya. "Ya ampun, bi. Apa yang Aiden pikirkan?"

Sesaat Spencer bingung harus berkata apa untuk menghibur bibi yang ternyata adalah ibu Aiden. Aiden adalah sahabatnya, mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, dan semenjak ia kehilangan orang tuanya, ia sudah menganggap orang tua Aiden sebagai orang tuanya juga.

Tersadar, Spencer segera membantu ibu Aiden berdiri dan menuntunnya meninggalkan rumah.

"Bibi, aku tahu bibi sedang sedih, tapi kita tak boleh tetap berada di sini. Ada orang-orang jahat yang menyerang desa. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka. Tapi mereka menyerang orang-orang dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah tanpa pandang bulu. Kita harus menyusul warga-warga desa yang lain untuk bersembunyi di hutan." Spencer menjelaskan sembari tetap menuntun ibu Aiden menuju hutan. Ibu Aiden menurut tanpa berkata apa-apa, terlalu _shock_ mendengar berita mengejutkan berturut-turut.

Sesampainya di tempat persembunyian di hutan, Spencer mendudukkan ibu Aiden di antara warga-warga desa berwajah cemas dan resah. Spencer melihat sekeliling lagi, berharap Aiden muncul di antara mereka dengan wajah cemas yang sama setelah mendengar berita serangan di desa. Tapi nihil, tak ada wajah Aiden di antara wajah-wajah cemas itu.

"Apa yang dicari orang-orang itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kudengar mereka menyebut-nyebut soal pedang."

"Pedang?"

"Ya, mereka mencari seseorang yang memiliki pedang itu."

"Pedang apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu yang pasti mereka orang-orang tak berperikemanusiaan. Semoga siapapun yang memiliki pedang itu tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat itu."

Desas-desus dan berbagai pembicaraan cemas berdengung di udara sekitar hutan, Spencer sempat mendengarkan beberapa sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Bi-bibi? Ada apa?" ternyata ibu Aiden yang memegang tangannya, wajahnya campuran antara tegang dan cemas.

"Aiden memiliki pedang itu…"

"Apa?! Bibi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kemarin malam Aiden pulang dengan keadaan terluka parah, ada dua orang yang menolongnya. Namun, esok paginya Aiden terbangun sudah hampir sembuh total. Aiden bilang dua orang itu adalah temannya dan mereka orang-orang baik dan bibi yakin juga begitu. Mereka membawa-bawa sebuah pedang yang berbeda dari pedang yang biasa. Dan pagi ini tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang bersama dengan Aiden."

Spencer tercengang mendengarnya.

"Bibi, kau yakin mereka bukan orang jahat yang berniat menculik Aiden?" Spencer bertanya sangsi.

Ibu Aiden menggeleng, air matanya sudah mengering dan ia tampak pasrah sekarang.

"Karena surat ini, bibi tahu, Aiden yang memilih pergi bersama mereka. Bibi tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan tetapi bibi yakin itu demi kebaikan. Bibi percaya pada Aiden."

"Tetapi kalau benar begitu, berarti Aiden dalam bahaya sekarang, bi!"

"Kau benar. Itu yang bibi cemaskan…"

"Aku akan mencarinya!"

"Ap-apa? Spencer, nak, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mencari Aiden dan memperingatkannya bi, dia dalam bahaya! Lagipula mungkin aku bisa membantu apa pun yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang." Sahut Spencer mantap.

"Tapi, nak, kau melibatkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya kalau begitu."

"Tak apa-apa bi, Aiden sudah kuanggap lebih dari sahabat bi, dia adalah saudaraku. Aku berjanji akan membawa Aiden pulang dengan selamat, bi."

"Nak… Terima kasih."

Xxx

"Hei, ini sudah hampir tengah hari! Kalau orang ini tak sadar-sadar juga, kita tinggalkan saja dia di sini!" Seru Marcus dengan jengkel. Perjalanan mereka tertunda karena laki-laki asing yang mereka tolong tadi belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Aku kan sudah menyembuhkannya dengan sihir penyembuh, dia tak akan mati walau kita tinggalkan! Oh, Aiden, berhentilah menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan!"

"Tapi, Marcus-"

"Diamlah kalian berdua!"

Dennis memotong keduanya dengan suara yang terdengar waspada, Aiden dan Marcus tak punya pilihan selain diam.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak di sana!" Dennis menunjuk ke semak-semak yang bergetar di antara pepohonan hutan.

Tiba-tiba saja Aiden teringat saat ia menemukan beruang besar yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

"Ah, itu mungkin…" belum sempat Aiden menyelesaikan kalimatnya seekor anak beruang muncul dari balik semak itu, dengan tenang merangkak mendekati mereka.

"Anak beruang?" tanya Marcus dengan heran.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, kalau ada anak beruang, pasti ada induknya, induk beruang bisa marah kalau dia mengira kita mengambil anaknya. Ayo!" Dennis mengangkat tasnya, begitu juga dengan Marcus, tetapi Aiden hanya diam di tempatnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi si anak beruang yang mendekati laki-laki yang mereka tolong dan menjilati wajahnya.

"Sepertinya anak beruang itu mengenalinya…" lirih Aiden.

"Oh, bagus kalau dia mengenalnya, induk beruang tak akan marah kalau dia yang bersama anak beruang itu." Marcus mencibir seraya menarik Aiden untuk segera menjauh dari sana.

"Oh, celaka, dia datang!"

'GRAOOOOOW'

Disertai suara geraman yang keras, seekor lagi beruang hitam besar setinggi dua meter muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga. Dennis reflek menarik pedangnya keluar, namun dalam sekali tebasan tangannya, beruang itu berhasil membuat pedang Dennis terlepas dari genggamannya.

Pedang Dennis jatuh tepat di depan Aiden dan Marcus yang membeku, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beruang besar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka berdua, menggeram menunjukkan gigi dan cakarnya yang kuat dan tajam, Marcus dan Aiden dibuat ketakutan karenanya. Marcus bahkan melupakan fakta dirinya yang bisa menyihir.

Aiden baru saja akan menarik Marcus untuk menghindar saat sebuah suara asing terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Jangan lari! Kalau kalian berbalik dan lari dia secara naluri akan mengira kalian mangsanya. Menghindarlah dari sudut penglihatannya dan mundur perlahan-lahan!" Aiden dan Marcus mengikuti saran suara asing itu, mundur perlahan dan mendekati Dennis yang juga tak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya.

"Tenang saja, anakmu aman. Tak ada yang mengganggunya, dia hanya pergi mencariku." Kata suara asing itu, yang ternyata berasal dari laki-laki yang mereka tolong, yang sudah dalam keadaan sadar.

Induk beruang besar itu sudah cukup tenang, setidaknya ia tak lagi menggeram galak. Apalagi saat anaknya merangkak mendekatinya dan sepasang induk dan anak beruang itu pun akhirnya pergi kembali ke dalam hutan.

Hening menyelimuti sebelum Aiden kembali menemukan suaranya. "Waaah, kau bisa bicara dengan beruang! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami."

"Hm, tidak masalah, biasanya aku hanya akan membiarkan saja induk beruang itu menyerang kalian."

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Kami kan sudah menyelamatkanmu juga!" Marcus tampak tak terima.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih. Aku hanya tak suka pada manusia yang….yah, mengganggu beruang."

"Kami tidak mengganggu mereka!" Kali ini Dennis yang bersuara. "Lagipula kau juga manusia, tapi… kenapa kau seolah-olah mengenal mereka, beruang-beruang itu? Kau tak mungkin memelihara beruang-beruang itu kan?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya mengerti mereka karena aku sama dengan mereka."

"Kau beruang?!" Aiden tampak terkejut namun juga kagum. "Tuh kan' apa kubilang! Berarti mataku tak salah lihat!" Aiden berseru girang.

Karena penasaran mereka akhirnya kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan kisah laki-laki asing itu.

"Jadi… seorang penyihir yang mengutukmu?"

"Ya, saat matahari terbit aku menjadi manusia, setelah matahari terbenam aku menjadi beruang. Penyihir itu adalah anak buah si iblis Sooman, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali."

Marcus dan Dennis berjengit mendengar nama Sooman disebut.

"Kurasa akhir-akhir ini dia kembali bergerak, seluruh binatang di hutan menjadi resah, begitu pula para beruang. Para pengikut Sooman senang berburu binatang. Aku memergoki mereka semalam, ingin mengganggu sarang beruang, karena itu aku menyerang mereka dan begitulah aku mendapat luka-lukaku."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Jordan. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

 **TBC**

Haha, dipotong dengan tidak elitnya, udah kepanjangan, nanti bosen lagi~

Pertama-tama terima kasih buat yang udah review di Chapter 1. Review kalian sangat membantu dan memotivasi buat lanjutin cerita ini.

Buat yang baca tapi ga review juga terima kasih~ ditunggu reviewnya di chapter2 selanjutnya.

Chapter yang ini mungkin lebih lambat alurnya dibanding yang pertama, tapi semoga typo dan kesalahannya berkurang ya~

Di setiap chapternya akan nambah tokoh baru. Semua anggota suju akan muncul satu per satu dalam perjalanan Aiden dan kawan-kawan. Semoga.

Dan buat babeh Sooman, maap ya namanya dipinjem buat jadi orang jahat *peace* abis namanya mengingatkan pada tokoh antagonis Saruman dan Sauron dari The Lord of the Rings. Jadinya comot aja deh nama babeh buat jadi tokoh jahatnya. Hehe.

Akhir kata, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Uwaaa lama sekali ga diapdet. Mohon maaf *bow*.

Sekedar pengingat nama-nama member SUJU di fanfic ini:

Aiden : Donghae

Dennis : Leeteuk

Marcus : Kyuhyun

Casey : Heechul

Jordan : KangIn

Spencer: Eunhyuk

Nathan : Ryeowook

Itu semua member yang telah muncul sampai dengan chapter ini. Member lainnya menyusul. Lanjut aja ke ceritanya, cusss…

 **The Legend of Arx (Chapter 3)**

"Ayolah Bada, kita belum menemukan Aiden. Jangan menatapku memelas begitu! Iya, iya, aku tahu kau lapar, tapi kita tak punya makanan. Jadi, jangan merengek terus…"

Spencer, laki-laki itu merasa bodoh sendiri berbicara pada anjing yang diajaknya.

"Oh tidak, kurasa kita benar tersesat. Anjing bodoh! Kubilang 'kan lacak bau Aiden, bukan bau makanan. Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Spencer sudah mengenyakkan dirinya di rerumputan saat melihat Bada, anjing peliharaannya, mengendus-endus sesuatu di tanah. Dengan riang anjing itu lalu menggigit sesuatu yang ditemukannya dan membawanya ke hadapan Spencer.

"Oh, apa yang kau temukan?" Spencer mengambil sesuatu itu dari mulut Bada.

"Ng, kertas? Hei, ini kan cuma kertas bungkus makanan! Jangan memberiku barang yang tidak berguna!"

Spencer melempar kertas itu dengan kesal, ia sudah berjalan berjam-jam dan matahari sekarang sudah tinggi. Ia lelah dan lapar, tetapi Bada tidak mengerti, dan mereka sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Aiden.

Bada rupanya tidak menyerah, ia kembali mengambil kertas bungkus makanan itu dan menyodorkannya pada Spencer, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku apakan sampah ini?"

"Woof!" Bada menggonggong sambil menyodorkan hidungnya ke dekat kertas dalam genggaman Spencer.

"Kau ingin aku mengendus ini?"

"Woof!" Bada menggonggong setuju.

"Mmm… Bau ini, ng, rasanya aku kenal. Bau khas ini. Ah! Bada, kau jenius! Ini bau roti panggang buatan bibi, kau ingin bilang begitu kan? Berarti Aiden tadi berada di sini. Ayo! Kita kejar sekarang juga, Aiden pasti belum jauh!"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

Xxx

"Ng, Dennis?"

"Ya?"

"Apa SMTown sangat jauh?"

Dennis, Marcus dan Aiden kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, ditemani oleh Jordan yang memandu mereka melewati hutan.

"Ya. Kita belum ada setengah perjalanannya ke sana." Jawab Dennis atas pertanyaan Aiden.

"Mmm, tapi… penyihir jahat itu, yang waktu itu menyerang kita, dia bisa muncul dalam sekejap. Bukankah dia juga tinggal di SMTown?"

"Maksudmu Casey? Ya, dia tinggal di SMTown, kurasa, di kastil Soo… iblis itu." Dennis berkata cepat-cepat seakan enggan sekali menyebut nama itu.

"Apa dia menggunakan sihir untuk berpindah dalam sekejap?"

"Ya. Ya, kurasa begitu. Kau bisa tanya Marcus soal sihir-sihir itu."

"Kalau yang kau ingin tahu apakah kita bisa berpindah dalam sekejap juga, jawabannya tidak." Marcus menyambar bahkan sebelum Aiden bertanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kita memiliki pedang Arx bersama kita, yang notabene memiliki kekuatan sihir yang lebih besar dari yang kumiliki. Jadi, walaupun aku bisa membawa kalian berpindah tempat dalam sekejap, aku tak bisa membawa pedang itu bersama kita, kekuatannya terlalu besar."

Aiden mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, tapi lagi-lagi seseorang menyambar, kali ini Jordan.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kalian memiliki pedang legendaris Arx itu?"

"Kau juga tahu tentang pedang itu, Jordan?" tanya Aiden heran.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tak tahu."

"Aku tidak." Jawab Aiden agak kecewa, Dennis berusaha membesarkan hatinya. "Tetapi kau yang berhasil mencabutnya dari tempatnya menancap, Aiden."

"Kau yang mencabutnya? Wah, kau bukan orang sembarangan." Jordan memandang Aiden dengan takjub.

"Ah, tidak bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan meremehkan dirimu sendiri. Walaupun, aku tak tahu banyak soal pedang itu, aku pernah mendengar, pedang itulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Soom-"

"Ssst…kalian dengar itu? Ada suara gemeresak di sana!" Dennis menghentikan obrolan mereka sekaligus menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Oh tidak, jangan beruang lagi…" Marcus mengeluh sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Jordan memandangnya tak suka.

"Tak mungkin beruang, aku akan mengenali mereka kalau mereka muncul." Jordan setengah berbisik pada Marcus.

Suara gemeresak semakin terdengar jelas. Dennis memberanikan diri ke arah suara gemeresak, pedang sudah terhunus di depannya. Hening, suara gemeresak berhenti, semua menahan napas. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang berwarna coklat dan berbulu melompat ke arah mereka. Menubruk Aiden hingga ia terjatuh terlentang, tertimpa sesuatu itu.

"Bada! Hei! Hentikan! Geli tahu! Ahahaha…" Aiden tertawa kegelian. Yang melompat menimpanya ternyata adalah seekor anjing golden retriever bernama Bada yang sekarang sedang menjilatinya dengan semangat.

"Bada!" seseorang muncul menyusul kedatangan Bada yang tiba-tiba.

"Spencer!" seru Aiden begitu berhasil melepaskan Bada dari atas tubuhnya.

"WAA! Kau memegang pedang!" Spencer terjajar mundur dengan grogi melihat Dennis yang masih menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Dennis, Spencer temanku."

"Siapa yang tahu dia bukan seseorang yang menyamar?" Dennis masih tampak waspada.

"Ayolah, Dennis, tak ada orang menyamar yang membawa anjing seperti Bada." Jawab Aiden tenang seraya mengusak kepala Bada.

"Hu-uh, aku benar-benar teman Aiden, justru aku yang ingin bertanya kalian siapa?" Spencer bergerak merapat ke arah Aiden dan Bada, memandang Dennis, Marcus, dan Jordan bergantian, agak takut.

"Mereka temanku juga, Spencer, jadi kita semua adalah teman. Tak usah tegang begitu." Aiden berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"…."

"Ng, baiklah, Aku Dennis, seperti yang Aiden katakan tadi, yang ini Marcus, dan ini orang yang baru kami temui, Jordan."

Marcus dan Jordan hanya mengangguk singkat saat diperkenalkan.

"Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Spencer?" pertanyaan Aiden mengingatkan Spencer akan tujuannya kemari.

"Ah, iya! Gawat sekali! Aiden, ada orang-orang yang menyerang desa. Mereka mencari seseorang yang memiliki pedang. Ibumu bilang kau memiliki pedang itu. Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu!"

"Apa?!" Dennis bereaksi lebih dulu dari Aiden. "Seperti apa? Seperti apa orang-orang itu?"

"Ng, mereka sekelompok prajurit berbaju zirah, aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka sama sekali, tapi mereka dipimpin oleh seseorang berjubah ungu yang bisa mengeluarkan apa pun dari tangannya."

"Casey…" Marcus bergumam mendengar cerita Spencer.

"Apa mereka juga pengikut Sooman?" Tanya Jordan yang ternyata juga mendengarkan.

"Ya, pasti. Pasti mereka mencari pedang Arx."

Aiden masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Spencer sampai ia teringat sesuatu yang amat penting. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibuku, Spencer? Dia tak apa-apa kan?" Aiden bertanya setengah takut akan mendengar hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ya, bibi baik-baik saja. Dia sudah mengungsi dan aman bersama warga desa yang lain. Yang dalam bahaya sekarang adalah kau, kalau kau benar-benar memiliki pedang itu." Spencer menatap Aiden nanar.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!" putus Dennis. "Aku yakin pasukan Casey akan segera meninggalkan desa itu begitu mereka tak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Tinggal masalah waktu sampai mereka menemukan kita kalau kita tak segera bergerak. Jordan, kau mengenal hutan ini dengan baik 'kan? Bisa antar kami ke utara melewati jalan terdekat di hutan ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi jalan yang akan kita lalui agak berbahaya. Bersiaplah."

Spencer menelan ludah, ia baru saja bergabung dengan kelompok itu dan sudah akan menemui bahaya. Ia memandang Aiden penuh arti, Aiden yang biasanya penakut tampak tenang-tenang saja. Apa hanya ia yang takut di sini?

"Spencer kau ikut?" Aiden menanyai Spencer yang masih mematung saat Jordan sudah mulai berjalan diikuti Dennis dan Marcus.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada bibi untuk membawamu pulang dengan selamat. Tapi… ada banyak sekali hal yang membuatku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kau-?"

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya selama perjalanan. Ayo, seperti kata Dennis, kita harus bergerak cepat."

Xxx

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya tak berhasil mendapatkan pedang Arx itu."

"Lagi?"

"Maafkan saya tuan…"

"Tidak apa, Casey. Aku tahu kau tak mampu…"

"Saya mampu, tuan! Saya mampu!"

"Mampu… hm? Ya, walaupun kau sudah gagal dua kali, aku tak akan membuangmu, Casey. Kau masih berguna… Tapi, kau tak perlu lagi membawa pasukanmu untuk merebut pedang Arx, aku punya cara yang lebih baik untukmu…"

"Apapun tuan, apapun akan saya lakukan."

Xxx

"Apa? Jadi, kau hanya tak sengaja terlibat?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu yakin, Spencer."

"Bukan tak sengaja, Aiden. Itu takdir. Kau memang ditadirkan untuk itu." Marcus menyela pembicaraan Aiden dan Spencer.

Marcus tak melakukan apa-apa selain berjalan di belakang Dennis dan Jordan yang sedang berdiskusi serius. Di belakangnya Aiden dan Spencer juga sedang mengobrol seru. Masa ia harus mengobrol dengan Bada yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya, yang benar saja.

"Takdir ya…" Aiden merenungkan perkataan Marcus.

"Takdir? Dia tak akan terlibat hal berbahaya ini kalau dia tak bertemu kalian!" Spencer berseru pada Marcus, tampak tak terima.

"Ya, dan dia tak akan bertemu kami kalau dia tak melepaskan rusa makan siangku." Marcus membalas tak mau kalah.

Marcus dan Spencer terus berdebat sampai Aiden tak bisa lagi merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Marcus tadi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Aku sendiri yang memilih untuk jadi seperti ini, tak ada yang salah dan perlu disalahkan. Tapi, aku sudah melibatkan banyak orang dalam bahaya, warga-warga desa, ibuku, dan sekarang kau, Spencer. Aku hanya berharap kalian semua mau memaafkanku saat aku kembali, tentu kalau aku bisa kembali."

"Tentu saja kau bisa kembali! Kau pikir, akan bagaimana perasaan bibi kalau kau tak kembali?!" Kali ini Spencer meledak pada Aiden.

Aiden menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia juga ingin kembali, tapi siapa yang tahu ia akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup atau hanya tinggal nama. Bagaimana hancurnya hati ibunya kalau ia kembali hanya tinggal nama atau bahkan namanya pun tak bisa kembali.

Marcus ikut terdiam, ia sendiri, sejak memulai perjalanan ini bersama Dennis, sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa pilihannya ini akan beresiko. Kematian mengintai di mana-mana. Tapi ia bisa tenang, tak akan ada yang menunggunya untuk pulang.

Sejak kecil ia tinggal di panti asuhan, ia tak pernah tahu orang tuanya masih hidup atau tidak. Beranjak remaja Marcus bertemu dengan Dennis yang juga sebatang kara dan mereka hidup bersama semenjak itu. Marcus sudah menganggap Dennis yang lebih tua sebagai kakaknya dan Dennis pun sebaliknya menganggap Marcus sebagai adiknya. Mungkin hanya Dennis lah yang akan merasa kehilangan kalau ia mati, pikir Marcus.

"Kita berhenti sebentar." Perkataan Dennis berhasil membuyarkan lamunan ke tiga orang di belakang. Semuanya fokus memandang Dennis, menunggu kabar selanjutnya, tetapi Dennis hanya diam, Jordanlah yang mulai bicara.

"Kita akan mulai memasuki kawasan yang berbahaya. Banyak tanaman aneh dan berbahaya mulai dari sini. Cahaya juga sulit menembus pepohonan yang rapat, ditambah hari sudah hampir gelap. Kalian harus keluar dari kawasan ini sebelum malam tiba, jadi kita akan bergerak cepat. Tak boleh ada yang mengobrol dan melamun, tetap berada di belakangku dan jangan berjalan terlalu jauh, tetap bersama dan jangan ada yang terpisah. Kalian mengerti?"

Marcus memutar bola matanya malas. "Kami bukan anak kecil."

"Ayo!"

Mereka memasuki kawasan hutan yang berbeda. Walaupun Aiden yakin mereka masih berada di hutan yang sama, tapi tempat ini benar-benar memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan tempat yang diinjaknya semenit yang lalu. Pepohonan tumbuh lebih rapat dan banyak sulur tanaman entah apa melintang di tanah. Suasananya gelap seperti di malam hari, sehingga sulit untuk melihat ke depan. Berjalan menjadi semakin sulit karena Jordan telah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak menginjak sulur-sulur tanaman di bawah kalau tak ingin terjerat oleh salah satunya. Semua tanaman disini "hidup", maksudnya "hidup" adalah benar-benar hidup dan bisa bergerak.

Bada sesekali mendengking saat sulur-sulur halus tanaman hampir menjeratnya. Marcus dan Aiden juga beberapa kali memekik kaget saat sepatu mereka terjerat sulur yang tak sengaja mereka injak. Sementara Spencer dapat menghindari sulur-sulur itu dengan baik, ia bergerak cukup lincah.

"Oh, aku benci hutan ini, ingatkan aku untuk tak kembali ke sini." Gerutu Marcus saat sepatunya terlepas ketika ia berusaha menarik kakinya yang terjerat.

Dennis masih di depan bersama Jordan, pedangnya telah ia keluarkan untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari tanaman-tanaman yang "hidup" itu.

Beberapa tanaman aneh mulai terlihat. Ada yang menyala bercahaya seperti lampu dari dalam bunganya, yang memiliki mulut dan taring untuk menggigit, yang buahnya menggembung lalu meledak, yang bisa menyamar menjadi tanaman lain, sampai yang dengan jahilnya mengambil barang-barangmu kalau kau tidak waspada.

"Tanaman-tanaman ini memang berbahaya, tapi tak akan menjadi masalah kalau kalian bisa menghindarinya, yang paling harus kalian waspadai adalah bunga itu, aku tak tahu namanya, tapi rupanya seperti mawar, berwarna merah dan berduri. Durinya sangat beracun, bisa sampai membunuh. Tapi yang lebih parah lagi adalah bunga itu sangat menggoda… Yah, dia mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang memikat, lebih berefek pada binatang sih. Aku tahu karena aku harus berkali-kali memastikan beruang-beruang tidak mendekat-"

"Bada, jangan!"

Teriakan Aiden menghentikan ceramah Jordan tentang bunga beracun. Semua mata menoleh pada Aiden yang sedang berlari menyusul Bada yang sudah setengah jalan mendekati secercah cahaya hijau di tengah kegelapan.

'Oh, tidak.' Aiden menyadari apa yang dikejar Bada. Dengan seluruh kemampuannya ia berusaha mendahului Bada, memanfaatkan momen Bada yang terjerat sulur, ia menyambar sesuatu yang hampir digigit oleh mulut Bada sedetik yang lalu.

Aiden jatuh terjerembab, kakinya juga terjerat sulur. Sesaat terasa hening ketika ia memandangi sebuah bunga ditangannya, cahaya hijaunya membuat ia tak bisa berhenti memandanginya.

"Aiden! Buang itu!"

Seperti tertampar oleh suara di kejauhan. Aiden melempar bunga di tangannya jauh-jauh. Cahaya hijaunya meredup, lalu menghilang di kegelapan.

Jordan, Dennis, Marcus dan Spencer bergerak mendekat dengan hati-hati. Spencer tiba lebih dulu di tempat Bada dan berusaha melepaskan jerat sulur dari kedua kaki belakang Bada. Jordan tiba di tempat Aiden setelahnya, melihat pada bekas bunga yang baru dicabut.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya! Aku baru saja memperingatkan kalian tentang bunga itu dan kau sudah mencabutnya!" Jordan tampak marah pada Aiden.

"Ma-maaf." Aiden berdiri dengan susah payah, sebelah kakinya masih terjerat sulur. "Bada mengerjarnya, jadi aku…"

"Kau yakin itu bunga beracun yang kau maksud, Jordan? Siapa tahu itu bunga yang lain." Dennis berusaha tak terdengar cemas.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu!"

Jordan meminta Aiden menjulurkan tangannya dan ia bisa melihat telapak tangan kanan Aiden tergores di beberapa titik dan alih-alih keluar darah dari luka goresan itu, sesuatu yang tampak seperti cairan kental berwarna hitam perlahan keluar.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jordan, memandang Aiden dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Apa itu artinya dia baik-baik saja?" Spencer terlihat hampir menangis.

"Tidak, ini tidak baik."

Hati Aiden mencelos dan yang lainnya pun tampak begitu. Menelan ludah dan berusaha terdengar biasa, Aiden memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa… aku akan mati?"

Semua menahan napas, berharap jawaban yang baik akan keluar dari mulut Jordan.

"Tidak, kalau kita berhasil menemukan penangkal racunnya."

Hembusan napas lega terdengar dari semua yang ada di sana, kecuali Jordan.

"Mark, tidak bisakah kau saja yang menyembuhkan Aiden?" Dennis mencoba mencari cara lain.

"Aku tidak bisa, kalau bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan luka yang terkena racun dan… yah aku minta maaf." Marcus tampak sangat menyesal karena tak bisa membantu.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga Bada, sehingga ini tidak terjadi, atau seharusnya aku saja yang terkena racun itu. Oh, Aiden, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi bibi nanti?" Spencer sudah benar-benar menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini salahku. Aku berjalan di depan sendiri, harusnya aku mengawasi kalian semua atau bertanya lebih dulu pada Jordan apa yang harus kita waspadai." Dennis ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah.

'KAIING…' bahkan Bada pun mendeking sedih.

"Hei, hei, kalian semua, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kita menemukan penangkalnya. Iya kan, Jordan?" Aiden menatap Jordan memohon bantuan, tetapi yang ditatapnya malah sibuk melihat sekeliling.

"Benar dugaanku."

"Apa?"

"Akar putus asa. Kau akan merasa putus asa kalau berdiri di atasnya. Lihat mereka, mereka menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri dan tampak putus asa."

"Oh, apa ini juga berbahaya?" Aiden mulai tampak putus asa, walaupun bukan karena ia menginjak akar itu.

"Tidak, tapi kalau mereka tak bisa lepas dari keputus asaan, mereka bisa terjebak di sini selamanya."

Jordan menarik tangan kanan Aiden tiba-tiba, merobek sebagian lengan baju Aiden dan mengikat lengan atas Aiden kuat-kuat dengan robekan lengan baju itu.

"Semoga ini bisa memperlambat penyebaran racunnya. Sekarang ayo kita bawa mereka menjauh dari sini." Jordan menarik tangan Marcus dan Dennis. Menyisakan Aiden yang menarik Spencer dan Bada untuk mengikutinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Marcus, Dennis dan Spencer tampak sadar dari keputusasaan. Mereka juga sadar mereka tengah berlari, ditarik oleh Jordan dan Aiden.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Dennis bertanya dengan bingung.

"Tak ada waktu untuk berhati-hati lagi. Hutan ini semakin berbahaya." Jordan menjawab singkat.

Sulur-sulur di bawah kaki mereka bergerak dengan liar seiring langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang berlari. Beberapa kali mereka tersandung, namun sulur-sulur itu tak sempat menjerat kaki mereka yang bergerak begitu cepat.

Dennis sudah kembali memegang pedangnya, membabat apapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Spencer ikut membantu di belakang dengan pisau lipatnya, memotong sulur-sulur, yang merambat di pepohonan, yang hampir menjerat leher mereka. Salah satu sulur itu berhasil menarik pisau lepas dari tangannya, membuatnya panik terlebih saat ia menoleh dan mendapati tanaman yang memiliki mulut dan taring sedang mengerjar mereka.

Marcus berbalik, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah tanaman-tanaman itu sambil menggumamkan beberapa mantra. Dalam sekejap tanaman-tanaman itu habis terbakar oleh api yang tak tampak. Marcus kembali melakukannya pada beberapa tanaman lain yang mengikuti mereka.

Napas Aiden mulai terengah-engah saat setitik cahaya menyilaukan muncul di ujung jalan yang mereka lalui. "Sedikit lagi…" gumamnya. Tangan kanannya mulai terasa kebas dan dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

Tanah di bawah mereka perlahan-lahan terangkat, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai mereka keluar dari hutan itu. Aiden mendengar Jordan menyuruh mereka lompat dan ia merasakan badannya tertarik karena Spencer, yang masih ia pegangi tangannya, melompat turun dari tanah yang terangkat.

Mereka jatuh berguling-guling, berhasil keluar dari hutan berbahaya itu. Sinar matahari senja yang berwarna jingga kembali menyengat mereka. Tak ada yang berniat bangkit dari tanah sampai beberapa saat, semuanya terengah-engah lelah setelah berlari. Aiden berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia masih bisa melihat semua teman-temannya lengkap, Spencer, Dennis, Marcus, Jordan dan Bada. Semua tampak baik-baik saja walaupun tergores di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

"Haah… Syukurlah."

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Aiden.

Xxx

Hari sudah gelap saat Aiden perlahan membuka matanya, walau terasa berat untuk sekedar membuka mata, Aiden mendapati indranya yang lain berfungsi dengan baik. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergoyang pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring sesuatu tempatnya berbaring menelungkup bergerak. Ia juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu dan hangat di bawah pipinya. Dan walaupun rasanya sangat sulit untuk menggerakkan apa pun di tubuhnya, perasaannya sangat nyaman dan tenang, terutama saat angin malam berhembus pelan mengenai wajahnya.

"Aiden! Kau bangun!" sebuah suara nyaring yang dikenalnya menyapa telinganya. Seketika sesuatu yang berbulu dan hangat di bawahnya berhenti bergerak.

"Kau benar! Syukurlah Aiden, kukira kau sudah…"

Bayang-bayang wajah teman-temannya mulai tampak jelas. Spencer yang berada paling dekat dengan wajahnya, Bada di bawahnya, lalu Dennis dan Marcus, yang semuanya tampak pucat dalam temaram sinar bulan.

"Aku… kenapa?" Aiden dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri yang parau saat bertanya.

"Kau pingsan tadi. Spencer sudah mengira kau akan mati. Tapi, Jordan bilang kau tak akan mati sebelum 18 jam. Racun bunga itu baru akan membunuh kalau ia mencapai jantungmu, kurang lebih 18 jam setelah memasuki tubuhmu." Jelas Dennis yang hanya bisa ditangkap sedikit oleh Aiden.

"Oh! Di mana Jordan?" Aiden bertanya karena ia tak bisa melihat laki-laki itu di antara mereka. Ia cukup yakin, ia melihat Jordan berhasil keluar dari hutan bersama mereka.

"Kau berbaring di atasnya." Kali ini Marcus yang menjawab. Terdengar geraman binatang besar setelahnya.

"Ap-" Aiden memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, Spencer membantunya dan ia pun berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kakinya lagi.

"Wow…" Aiden tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya melihat Jordan kembali dalam wujud beruangnya. Berbulu hitam dan besar. "Kau yang menggendongku sepanjang jalan tadi? Terima kasih…"

Jordan dalam wujud beruangnya mengangguk.

"Lalu… sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Aiden lagi, suaranya terdengar biasa, cenderung riang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedang sekarat tahu!" Marcus tampak heran. Spencer mendelik padanya, tak suka mendengar kata 'sekarat' itu.

"Selain tak bisa menggerakkan tangan kananku, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Tadi aku hanya merasa sangat mengantuk dan kukira aku jatuh tertidur… Ah! tapi aku lapar sekarang." Aiden menambahkan.

"Aku juga." Gumam Marcus. "Dennis, tak bisakah kita berhenti sebentar dan beristirahat?"

"Kita tak tahu kapan musuh akan datang, kalau kita berhenti di suatu tempat terlalu lama-"

"Kau gila! Kita juga perlu tidur! Dan kalau kau memaksa terus berjalan seperti ini, kau bisa memperpendek umurnya." Marcus mengedik pada Aiden. Walaupun kata-katanya terdengar kejam, Marcus sebenarnya peduli.

"Baiklah… Ya, gila, kalau kita berjalan semalaman. Tapi kau harus pastikan sihir pelindungmu mampu melindungi kita semua." Dennis akhirnya mengalah.

"Akan kupastikan, kalau aku tidak lapar." Marcus mulai berjalan mengitari mereka. Merabakan tangannya pada udara dan merapalkan beberapa mantra seperti yang sudah pernah dilihat Aiden. Dan udara di sekitar mereka sedikit bergelombang lalu kembali mulus seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Spencer mengajak Aiden untuk duduk. Ia belum berkata apa-apa lagi sejak tadi, tampak kelewat cemas pada Aiden. Jordan dalam wujud beruangnya juga ikut duduk di dekat mereka. Marcus bahkan sudah berbaring. Sementara Dennis masih memandang sekeliling dengan waspada.

"Apakah kita masih punya cukup makanan Dennis? Kukira Spencer dan Bada juga pasti lapar."

"Mmm, ya, kurasa ada, kami mengambil beberapa buah, yang aman tentu saja, selagi berjalan. Tapi aku sudah melarang Marcus untuk memakannya duluan karena ya… kami menunggumu, memastikan kau sadar dan baik-baik saja, baru kami bisa makan." Dennis menjelaskan selagi mengeluarkan beberapa butir apel dan buah-buahan lainnya dari sebuah kantung kulit, sementara Marcus menggerutu bukan ia saja yang lapar.

"Ya ampun! Kalian bisa makan tanpaku. Tak usah membiarkan diri kalian kelaparan hanya karena aku." Aiden memandang mereka semua prihatin.

"Tapi Aiden, aku bahkan tak bisa menelan ludahku sendiri, kau tahu. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan yah… aku takut kau tak bangun lagi." Spencer masih memandangi Aiden, takut-takut ia pingsan lagi, di sebelahnya Bada mendeking lesu.

"Oh, sudahlah, sekarang ambil saja jatah makan kalian masing-masing. Setidaknya malam ini kita tak kelaparan."

Dennis mengajak yang lain untuk menikmati makan malam mereka yang sederhana. Beberapa potong roti sisa sarapan tadi pagi dan buah-buahan hutan. Jordan dalam wujud beruangnya juga ikut bergabung. Mereka semua makan dengan tenang tanpa suara hingga Dennis yang memecahnya.

"Aiden."

"Ya?" Aiden yang sedang makan dibantu oleh Spencer menoleh.

"Sebelum berubah menjadi beruang tadi, Jordan sudah memberitahuku penawar dari racun yang kini bersarang di tubuhmu. Tetapi, kita tak mungkin mencarinya malam ini juga. Jordan sudah keburu berubah menjadi beruang sebelum memberitahu di mana tempat mendapatkannya dan kita semua sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Jadi, kuharap kau bersabar sedikit. Jordan bilang mungkin kau akan merasakan kesakitan tiba-tiba atau sama sekali mati rasa. Efek dari racun itu. Tapi, begitu fajar tiba dan Jordan kembali jadi manusia, kupastikan kita segera mencarinya sebelum waktu 18 jam-mu habis." Jelas Dennis panjang lebar.

"Hm, aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah peduli padaku. Maafkan aku selalu merepotkan."

"Tidak sama sekali."

Xxx

Malam terasa lama sekali berlalu bagi Aiden. Tidurnya dipenuhi mimpi-mimpi aneh tak jauh berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini lebih buruk. Setiap kali ia terbangun karena mimpinya, ia mendapati tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, kakinya mulai sulit digerakkan dan napasnya terasa sesak. Dengan sedikit memaksa, ia kembali tertidur. Namun, tak lama kemudian terbangun lagi dengan keadaan yang lebih buruk. Berulang kali seperti itu, sampai sepertinya matahari akan terbit.

Dennis dan Jordan sudah terbangun, sebenarnya karena mendengar rintihan Aiden yang sudah bangun jauh sebelumnya. Keduanya memandang Aiden dengan kasihan, tapi mereka tak bisa membantu banyak. Sementara Aiden terus meyakinkan ia baik-baik saja dan meminta mereka kembali tidur.

Saat semuanya terbangun tak lama kemudian. Jordan menaikkan Aiden ke punggungnya dibantu oleh Spencer. Aiden sudah tak bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Wajahnya tampak pucat seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Oh tidak, Aiden, kau terlihat buruk sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Spencer mengiba selagi ia menyelubungi selimut ke tubuh Aiden.

"Tak apa-apa Spencer, kau bisa membantu yang lainnya menemukan penawar itu. Masih ada harapan, kau tenang saja." Lirih Aiden.

Matahari terbit tak lama setelah itu, Jordan kembali ke wujud manusianya dengan Aiden masih dipunggungnya. Aiden lagi-lagi menatap takjub pada perubahan wujud Jordan. Dan karena Jordan berbadan cukup besar dan kuat, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menggendong Aiden di punggungnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Blue lake, sebuah danau, di sana kita akan menemukan Elfish, ikan yang bisa menjadi penawar racun bunga itu. Kuharap ikan-ikan itu masih di sana karena mereka sangat langka." Jordan berkata, begitu ia dapat kembali berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

"Aku pasti akan menangkap ikan itu!" Spencer berseru yakin.

Jordan memutar bola matanya. "Kita tidak akan menangkap mereka, kita 'memanggil' mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan Spencer tak sempat terjawab, karena tiba-tiba saja jalan mereka dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Berhenti! Kalian tak bisa lewat sebelum menyerahkan harta kalian!" seorang laki-laki kecil menghadang mereka dengan tampang mengancam, tangannya menghunus pedang bengkok yang kelihatannya cukup tajam.

"Ng, apa itu musuh kalian?" tanya Spencer pada Marcus.

"Kurasa bukan, hanya perampok kecil. Dia tak tahu siapa yang ia hadapi."

Dengan satu kibasan tangannya, Marcus berhasil melepaskan pedang dari tangan laki-laki kecil itu. Selanjutnya tangan laki-laki kecil itu sudah dipelintir ke belakang oleh Dennis dan ia dibuat berlutut tak berdaya.

"Setidaknya pikirkan baik-baik dulu sebelum kau berusaha merampok seseorang." Dennis menasihatinya selagi ia mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu.

"Nathan? Kaukah itu?" Jordan maju ke depan untuk melihat laki-laki kecil itu karena sepertinya ia mengenalinya.

Laki-laki kecil yang dipanggil Nathan itu tampak terkejut, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki besar ini tahu namanya, pikirnya. Ia mengernyit menatap Jordan, seperti berusaha mengenali sosok itu.

"Jordan, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Dennis pada Jordan.

"Jordan? K-kau Jordan? Jordan! Sudah lama tak bertemu!" Nathan, laki-laki kecil itu tampak lebih terkejut lagi, tapi kali ini sebuah kejutan bahagia sepertinya karena ia langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Dennis dan mendekati Jordan.

"Jordan. Ya, Tuhan! Kau berubah! Aku sampai tak mengenalimu! Kau… Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa lama sekali tak pulang ke rumah? Ibumu…"

"Wow..wow..wow… Nathan! Tahan sebentar! Kau baru saja berusaha merampokku!" Jordan berseru dengan nada bercanda. Nathan menatap sekelilingnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf, tapi aku terpaksa…"

Dan setelahnya pembicaraan di antara Jordan dan Nathan pun mengalir. Dennis, Marcus, dan Spencer menatap dengan tidak percaya karena tiba-tiba saja Jordan dan Nathan sudah berbincang dengan akrab. Sepertinya mereka cukup, sangat, mengenal satu sama lain dan sudah tak berjumpa sejak sekian lama.

"Hem hem." Marcus berdeham menyela perbincangan seru keduanya. "Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi Jordan, temanmu ini hampir merampok kita tadi. Tidakkah kau terlalu baik pada seorang perampok?" Marcus memandang sinis pada Nathan.

"Tolong maafkan dia, hidupnya sulit sejak kejadian itu. Ia terpaksa merampok. Tapi toh dia tak berhasil. Lepaskan saja dia, oke?" Jordan membela Nathan, yang tampak sangat berterima kasih karena sejujurnya ia cukup terintimidasi oleh tatapan sinis Marcus.

"Ya, tak apa kalau ternyata dia benar-benar orang yang kau kenal, Jordan. Hanya pastikan ia tak mengambil barang-barang kita selagi kita lengah. Kita punya barang berharga yang tak boleh direbut sama sekali." Dennis mengingatkan Jordan.

"Ya, kupastikan dia akan ingat. Sekarang, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanannya? Ada teman kita yang sekarat di sini." Jordan memperbaiki posisi Aiden di punggungnya. Aiden sendiri sudah terlalu lemah untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Nathan melihat rombongan yang mulai bergerak.

"Blue lake, Nath. Kami ingin menemukan Elfish untuk menyembuhkan Aiden."

"Oh. Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku tak punya tujuan sebenarnya. Aku akan membantu! Untuk menebus perbuatanku yang tadi..." Nathan setengah memohon.

"Tentu, lebih banyak orang lebih baik. Ayo!"

Xxx

"Whooaaa... Inikah Blue lake itu?" Spencer memandang takjub pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya, sebuah danau sangat luas yang airnya berwarna biru muda seperti laut. Di kejauhan danau itu dibatasi oleh pegunungan hijau yang berbaris rapi. Sungguh pemandangan indah yang tak bisa dijumpai setiap hari. Seandainya saja Aiden tidak sekarat, mereka berdua pasti sudah berlarian di tepi danau dengan gembira, pikir Spencer. Sedikit kekanakan memang, tapi ia sungguh berharap bisa begitu daripada melihat Aiden meregang nyawa.

Bada mendekatkan moncongnya ke permukaan air dan meminum air danau itu banyak-banyak. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Dennis, Marcus, Spencer dan Nathan, setelah Jordan berkata air danau itu aman untuk diminum. Spencer membawakan sedikit air di kedua telapak tangannya dan memaksa Aiden yang sudah diturunkan ke tanah oleh Jordan untuk minum.

"Terima kasih,Spencer, sudah lebih baik." Aiden bergumam lirih.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana cara kita 'memanggil' Elfish itu?" Dennis bertanya pada Jordan yang sedang berjongkok di tepi danau.

"Dengan bernyanyi."

"Bernyanyi?" Dennis memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, bernyanyi, para Elfish menyukai suara dengan melodi-melodi yang indah, yang bisa berasal dari nyanyian atau alat musik."

"Mereka… bisa mendengar?" Marcus menyela dengan heran.

Jordan memandang Marcus kasihan. "Apa? Aku hanya bertanya…" Marcus tak terima dipandang begitu.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau mulai bernyanyi saja, Marcus?"

"Hei, kenapa aku?"

"Aku tahu suaramu bagus, aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi di panti asuhan dulu. Kau sangat lucu waktu itu, walaupun sekarang sangat menyebalkan." Dennis mengenang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Marcus merengut sebal walaupun ia akui suaranya memang bagus.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian berduet saja? Marcus dan Nathan. Suara Nathan juga sangat indah. Dia adalah penyanyi yang terkenal di desa kami." Jordan memberi tahu.

"Ah, aku tak sebagus itu…"

"Ayolah, Marcus. Ini demi Aiden, apa susahnya bernyanyi sedikit?" Dennis kembali membujuk Marcus.

"Kalau ia tak mau, aku saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku sekarat hanya karena-"

"Jadi maksudmu… aku membiarkan temanku sekarat?! Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan bukan temanmu!" Marcus tak suka sekali dengan sindiran Nathan barusan. Toh, ia hanya sedang memikirkan lagu yang bagus untuk dinyanyikan.

Tanpa disangka sebuah suara nyanyian telah lebih dulu muncul mendahului Nathan dan Marcus. Spencer pelakunya. Ia tampak malu saat orang-orang mulai memperhatikannya.

"Maaf, suaraku tidak bagus ya?" tanyanya berhenti bernyanyi.

"Ng… ya, seharusnya seperti ini." Marcus memperbaiki nada-nada yang dinyanyikan Spencer sebelumnya dan melantunkannya dengan sangat merdu. Dennis dan Jordan pun sampai dibuat terpaku karenanya.

Nathan tak mau kalah, ia segera menyambar bait selanjutnya dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Marcus. Menyanyi dengan tak kalah indah. Tampaknya semua orang tahu lagu itu, karena Dennis pun menggumamkannya dengan suara pelan.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah harmoni yang serasi berhasil diciptakan oleh Marcus dan Nathan. Tanpa perlu berdiskusi, mereka bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan padu dan merdu. Suara dalam dan lembut Marcus berbaur dengan suara tinggi nan halus Nathan. Jordan yakin, para Elfish senang mendengarnya dan akan berkumpul di tepi danau tak lama lagi.

Bermenit-menit berlalu, beberapa lagu sudah habis dinyanyikan oleh Marcus dan Nathan. Tapi mereka mulai sangsi cara ini akan berhasil karena tak satu pun Elfish mendekat ke tepi danau. Jordan bahkan sudah ikut mencoba menciptakan musik dengan siulannya yang khas dan indah. Sementara Spencer sudah akan nekat menyelam ke danau. Tapi tak satu pun dari semua usaha itu membawa hasil yang berarti.

"Jordan, kau yakin ini cara yang benar untuk memanggil Elfish? Dengan bernyanyi dan bermusik? Kau yakin kita tak harus menyelam ke danau?" Dennis mulai kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Ya, aku yakin, tak ada cara lain. Tanyakan saja pada Nathan, ia pernah memanggil Elfish sebelumnya."

"Jordan benar, aku pernah memanggil mereka dengan nyanyian yang persis seperti tadi. Aku tak tahu kenapa sekarang tak berhasil." Nathan memandang sendu pada tepi danau.

"Hanya ada satu penyebabnya… di danau ini… sudah tak ada Elfish lagi. Pasti, pasti ada orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang sudah menangkapi mereka." Simpul Jordan.

"Apa?! Kau bercanda?! Bagaimana kita akan menyelamatkan Aiden kalau sudah tak ada Elfish lagi?!" Spencer meledak. Ia tak percaya nasib sahabatnya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Kupikir ini bisa membantu. Maafkan aku." Jordan tampak merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah Jordan, tak apa. Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu di sini. Kita harus segera mencari cara lain untuk menyembuhkan Aiden. Aiden, kau masih bisa bertahan, kan?"

Pertanyaan Dennis itu berhasil membuat mereka kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Aiden. Tapi bahkan Aiden sudah tak bisa balas memandang mereka. Mata sayunya telah menutup sempurna.

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak, Aiden! Jangan mati sekarang! Kumohon… buka matamu…" Spencer memeluk Aiden erat, berharap dengan begitu Aiden akan bangun dan memukulnya. Semua memandang Spencer iba saat ia mulai terisak tertahan.

"Sebenarnya… ada satu cara yang sudah kupikirkan sejak tadi." Marcus menyela.

"Apa maksudmu Mark?" Denni memandang Marcus serius. Ia tahu Marcus benar-benar akan datang dengan ide yang bagus.

"Aku memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menyelamatkan Aiden tanpa bantuan Elfish itu. Tapi aku sedikit tak yakin."

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan saja."

"Kita punya pedang Arx bersama kita kan?"

"Ya. Jadi?"

"Jadi… kita tusuk jantung Aiden dengan pedang itu."

"APA?!"

 **TBC**

Jeng jeng jeng. Tusuk jantung Aiden? Mati dong Aidennya~~~ wkwkwk

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah read, review, follow, dan fave. Apresiasi kalian sangat berharga. Dan…. walaupun nama kalian ga disebutkan satu per satu di sini, semua review-nya dibaca kok, dan selalu membuat senyum2 sendiri setiap ada pemberitahuannya. "Ceritanya ada yg nge-review looooh~ yeeee!"

Jangan bosan-bosan nge review dan menanti ceritanya, ya. Tetap bakal di update kok walaupun lama sekali~ semoga cerita di chapter ini ga terlalu mengecewakan.

Akhir kata terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ *ppyong*


End file.
